Christmas Special
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Set after the first chapter of Vergil's Departure story. A series of events happen on the previous days to Christmas. Dante tries to find the perfect gift for his son while everything turns against him. Nero wants to gather the family for the first Christmas party together and David eagerly waits for Christmas to come and wants to meet Santa, but things never turn out as planned.


**AN: **Hello everyone! I swear I wanted to upload this story for Christmas or at least by New Year, but it turned out to be pretty long as usual and now it's Valentine's Day, so Happy Valentine's! This story contains different themes, hope you enjoy despite the lenght...

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

**CHAPTER 1 "Bad Santa: Dirty Little Secret"**

It was a lovely afternoon of December. It was cold, but under the sunlight, it was still nice. Dante walked out of the shop, he couldn't stand another minute in there. He gave a few steps and sat down on the first step of the entrance. He took a deep breath and remembered how much he hates the Christmas' Season. He closed his eyes and turned his head down. Not so long passed when he felt a certain chill on his neck. He turned his look up and saw the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Oh great!" Dante said pestered. "Now my entrance will be full of snow" He lamented. He turned his head down again, he felt so frustrated, again. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice got him out of his laments.

"What are you doing out here? Why the long face?" Vergil asked serious, but with certain mock in his tone. Somehow he enjoys Dante's suffering.

"I'm broke" Dante said emotionless after a sigh.

"You what? Again!" Vergil surprised. "What did you do with all the money I gave you?" He asked suddenly exasperated.

"Why don't you go inside and see it for yourself?" Dante said simply.

"See what, for myself?" Vergil asked upset.

"The answer to all of your questions" Dante said simply as he stood up.

Vergil didn't reply and just climbed up the stairs to go inside. He opened the door and simply paralyzed without even going in. He was even speechless. Dante's office was completely unrecognizable, all full of Christmas ornaments, and to top it off, Trish and David were decorating the Christmas tree. They were just finishing; David levitated to set the star at the top.

"You can fly…" Vergil whispered. But even as a whisper Trish and David got to listen and turned towards him.

"Uncle Verge!" David yelled surprised. He lost concentration and fell over the sofa while Vergil just turned away and closed the door again without even stepping inside.

"What the hell did they turn your office into?" Vergil asked surprised. For once he could understand Dante's frustration.

"Lady doesn't have the same obsession for Christmas like Trish, does she?" Dante asked.

"Hell no!" Vergil replied.

"You lucky bastard" Dante said.

"Trish has an obsession for it?" Vergil wondered.

"Didn't you just see it for yourself?" Dante said annoyed.

"Don't tell me you spent all the money I gave you on all that Christmas bullshit!" Vergil complained.

"And food and paying the bills…" Dante said foolish.

"And you haven't had a single job or what?" Vergil kept complaining.

"Well a few…" Dante lied. "…but they didn't pay much"

"I bet you've just been sitting down on your stupid chair waiting for the phone to ring" Vergil replied.

"Well… yeah…" Dante said foolish as he sat down again on the steps.

"I knew it. You're a lost cause" Vergil said giving up. "I'm not giving you any more money, ever!" He said mad.

"What? But hey! I need money!" Dante complained.

"And who do you think I am, your father?" Vergil complained. "Get your ass moving and go out to hunt demons down. There's plenty of them waiting to be killed"

"Right. So you've been having a lot of work lately, I suppose?" Dante asked intriguing.

"Yes I have" Vergil said simply.

"There you go. You're stealing all my jobs" Dante said foolish.

"What?" Vergil said with disbelief. "I don't even have an agency like yours" He replied.

"And how do you get so many jobs then?" Dante wondered. "What's your secret?"

"Simple" Vergil said. "I posted ads in places I know demons tend to visit"

"Saying what?" Dante wondered in mock.

"Demon extermination and my number, that simple" Vergil said.

"Really?" Dante said incredulous.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Hey uncle Verge, why didn't you come in?" David asked.

"What? I- umm…" Vergil didn't know what to say or how to escape from this situation. But it was too late. David took his hand and pulled him inside.

Dante couldn't help to laugh at Vergil's disgrace. He stood up and followed them inside.

"Look, look!" David said excited as he went to turn on the lights from the Christmas tree. "What do you think?"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Dante said jokey. Within the years he had learned to play along.

"Yeah, it's- bright and… colorful…" Vergil said hesitating.

"Vergil and I were going somewhere. We'll be back in a… while" Dante said to free Vergil from this torture.

"You were?" Trish wondered.

"We won't take long, babe" Dante said simply as he kissed Trish and left with Vergil.

"You lied" Vergil said to Dante as they went outside.

"And you never do…" Dante said bothered. "…besides, I saved you from there" He replied.

"Magnificent…" Vergil mocked sarcastically.

Dante chuckled. "When you have kids, you learn to tell a few white lies every now and then" He said simply.

Vergil just shook his head. "And where are we going?"

"To the mall" Dante said simply as they walked to the garage.

"What!" Vergil surprised. "I'm not going to the mall with you!" He complained as he still walked behind Dante. "So you save me from there to take me to hell… how considerate"

Dante chuckled. "I need to get something for David"

"I thought you said you were broke" Vergil said serious.

"That's why you're coming with me" Dante said simply.

"I'm not going anywhere! And I told you, I'm not giving you money again!" Vergil yelled.

"Oh c'mon. Buy your nephew a present, don't be cheap" Dante complained.

"I would gladly buy him a present, but not buy it so _**you **_can give him one. Work it out yourself!" Vergil said mad as he left Dante there alone.

"Oh great!" Dante said pissed as he watched Vergil go. He got no choice. He got in the car and drove to the mall. When he got there, he found a phone booth and made a call.

The place was infested of people, emptying every store around. For a moment, Dante wished the place was infested of demons instead. At least he would have a job and have fun. He turned around and just saw everyone running and screaming and fighting for any item at any store. "What a pain in the ass" Dante said bothered. He tried to walk amongst the crowd, trying to find the perfect gift for his son. "I hate Christmas"

Dozens of people passing by bumped against him over and over. He wished the place infested with demons so they would run away; it was the only way to empty the place and the fastest too.

After a while of wandering about in a toy store, he thought he found the perfect gift for David. A pair of swords that could be combined to become a double blade staff. "Wo… that's the one" Dante said settled. He thought it was a miracle and it hadn't been as hard to find. He could almost see them shine on the pedestal. The sword was assembled into the staff shape, he grabbed it by the red side, but a fat woman grabbed it from the blue one. And as they tried to take it, it disassembled into the two separate swords.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm taking these" Dante said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But they were already taken!" The woman said yelling in the end.

"Hey! I need these for my son!" Dante began losing patience. It had to be a woman. If it had been a man, he wouldn't have hesitated and punched him to get them, but he couldn't hit a woman.

"I need them for mine!" The woman yelled.

"Give it back, you grab something else" Dante insisted as he tried taking the sword from the woman's hands.

"I want these! They're the last ones! There's no way you'll find another pair of these before Christmas" The woman complained as she grasped the sword tighter.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dante said desperate. "I need it woman, let go!" He said as he tried loosening it from her hands, but the woman kept gripping tightly.

"You let go!" The woman said as she fought Dante to get the swords.

Dante managed to loosen it from her hands, but as it slipped, it slapped the woman's double chin, pissing her off.

The woman started screaming. "Ah! This man's attacking me, somebody help!" She yelled.

"What?" Date said surprised. "That's not true!"

The guards from the store arrived right away. "What is going on here?"

"The woman's lying!" Dante complained.

"He hit me to snatch the swords from me" The woman said offended. "I took them first!" She said crying fake tears.

"Give them back to the lady, you miserable scumbag!" They said as one restrained Dante, while the other took both swords and gave them to the "lady". "Now get out of here before we call the cops!"

"What!" Dante complained. "This is unfair! I didn't do anything! Those were mine!" He kept yelling.

The guards kicked him out of the store and Dante couldn't help to piss off.

"You fucking bitch!" Dante yelled from outside.

The woman just laughed and went to pay. She walked out of the store bragging with the toy in hand, keeping her stare locked with Dante's. Dante just gave her the finger as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Nero asked suddenly as he didn't struggle to find Dante amongst the crowd.

"How did you find me that fast" Dante wondered as he turned towards Nero now.

"Well, I just heard trouble and there you were…" Nero said jokey. He noticed Dante didn't find It funny and that he seemed pretty stressed. "What happened?" He asked serious all of a sudden.

"I just found the perfect gift for David and that bitch…" Dante turned his stare towards the woman, who was very far from them. "…stole it from me. She made a scene like you have no idea, accusing me of attacking her. And they believed her and she got away with it!" He said still pissed. Damned women, they always know how to win over men"

"Don't worry Dante, there's plenty of stores in the mall, and there's more stores out of the mall" Nero said trying to soothe him.

"Maybe…" Dante said with lack of enthusiasm. "I'm sick of this. I _**hate**_ fucking Christmas! Why does everybody get so crazy?"

"I honestly don't know. But good things also happen in this season" Nero said.

"Well I haven't seen any" Dante said as he started looking for a way out of there. "If I'd win the lottery, then maybe"

Nero followed Dante as he kept talking.

"Trish made me spend a lot of money on Christmas shit and now I'm broke again. And I made Vergil piss off and he said he wouldn't give me money anymore, so…" Dante said careless.

"Well, if you need money, I could borrow you some… not like I have much but…" Nero said simply.

"What? No! Of course not! You're a kid. I wouldn't take money from you. How miserable I'd be if I did?" Dante complained.

"If you need it it's alright. Take it as an advance from our business" Nero insisted.

"No kid. Thanks. But no" Dante said serious as they finally reached the parking lot. "I'm not asking for charity and I don't want you to feel pity for me"

"It's not charity. I just want to help" Nero said as they reached Dante's car.

Dante unlocked it and got in. Nero climbed in too and fast, thinking Dante would leave him there. He just grabbed the wheel and kept pensive before starting the car.

"Where are we heading now? You wanna go to another store?" Nero asked.

"I don't even have money to pay for anything. At least now I know how much it costs" Dante said as he speeded up and headed home.

"And what were you getting him?" Nero asked curious.

"A pair of swords that turn into a double blade staff" Dante said simply.

"Oh, like from Star Wars?" Nero asked excited.

"Who the hell knows" Dante said careless.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. He'll love them" Nero said grinning.

"If I get them, that is" Dante said with a sigh.

"You will. I'll look for them too" Nero said.

"Okay. Thanks" Dante said down.

They arrived to Dante's shop and Nero surprised as soon as they walked in. "Wow! You can really feel the Christmas spirit in this house!" He said amazed.

"Hey uncle Nero!" David greeted him.

Trish was in the kitchen and surprised when she heard Nero instead of Vergil. "Oh Vergil, you look so much younger now…" She said sarcastic. "Where did Dante take you, to the Fountain of Youth?"

Nero took aback at her reaction. "What?" He said confused. "I'm not…"

"She's just being sarcastic kid" Dante mocked.

"Why the long face?" Trish asked Dante. "Are you okay?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"It's a long story…" Dante didn't say more and just went upstairs.

Trish just turned to look at him worried. "Dante? Are you having dinner?" She turned to look at Nero and asked what was going on just by moving her lips.

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna have some rest" Dante said emotionless.

Nero just shrugged and waited till Dante was out of sight to talk to Trish.

"Where's Vergil?" Trish asked Nero.

"Vergil?" Nero wondered. "I didn't see Vergil. I just met Dante at the mall" He replied.

"Oh, so that's it" Trish said serious realizing what might have happened.

"The mall?" David said suddenly excited.

"I don't think Dante wants to go there, ever" Nero said serious.

"But I want to go to the mall!" David complained.

"Why do you wanna go to the mall sweetie?" Trish asked.

Suddenly Dante came down the stairs again, he wanted to have a drink.

"Because my friends say that Santa's gonna be there and I want to give him my letter personally, so he gets me what I really want. Not the shitty toys he always gives me" David said innocently.

Dante cleared his throat so everyone would notice him. "Watch your mouth, kiddo" He said serious.

Nero and Trish thought that after what he just said, Dante wouldn't take him to the mall even if he begged. But his following words surprised them even more.

"Dante, he just…" Trish was saying when Dante interrupted her.

"When do you wanna go?" Dante asked.

"Tomorrow!" David said excited. Trish gave him the eye and he instantly changed his tone. "Any day before Christmas is perfect"

"Alright. I'll take you one of these days so you can talk to this _**Santa**_ and ask him for the toys you want" Dante said emphatically.

"Thanks dad" David said shyly. He didn't know why, but the way Dante spoke made him feel weird, like scared.

"I thought you wanted to have some rest" Said Nero.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind" Dante said simply.

"Well then, let's have dinner" Trish said as she turned to go to the kitchen. David followed her.

"How lucky I am. Every time I come over, it's dinner time! Cool!" Nero said foolish.

"How convenient…" Dante said.

"Hey, chill out man!" Nero said as he wrapped his arm around Dante's shoulders. "He didn't mean what he said, besides, he was referring to Santa"

"Exactly. I'm a bad Santa" Dante said down.

"But he doesn't know you're Santa" Nero retorted.

"That's why I wanna take him there, so he can see _**he**_ is the fucker who doesn't get him what he wants" Dante said clever.

"How convenient…" Nero said grinning. "I knew it"

"What?" Dante wondered.

"There had to be some hidden scheme behind that consideration of yours" Nero said shaking his head.

Trish slightly opened the kitchen door and peeped in the office. "You guys coming or what?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Dante surprised. "Yeah…" He said foolish as he headed to the kitchen. Nero followed him.

They were having dinner when Nero spoke up. "Hey, so… what are we doing for Christmas?" He asked shyly.

"We?" Dante said with a chuckle a little taken aback.

"Yeah. I mean all of us. We've never had a Christmas together" Nero said simply.

"You mean including Vergil, Lady…" Dante said.

"Yeah, even Morrison. I haven't seen him in years" Nero replied.

"Well, me neither" Dante said after a sigh. "He must be out of town or something" He kept pensive for a moment. "Well, good luck convincing the Grinch of joining us" He mocked.

"Vergil?" Nero wondered.

Dante just stared at him raising his eyebrows and grinned.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll talk to him" Nero said simply.

Trish chuckled. "Good luck with that"

"Don't worry, he can't say no" Nero said assured.

"Yay! That sounds fun" David said excited. "And what are we doing?"

"Umm… I don't know, what people do on Christmas. Have dinner, dance, I don't know…" Nero said foolish. "I'll ask Kyrie to prepare a nice dinner and we can gather at our place. What do you think?" He offered.

"That sounds nice" Said Trish.

"Alright then. Consider it done" Nero said simply. "Kyrie would be happy to have a family reunion for Christmas" He said as he stood up to go. "Thanks for dinner it was delicious" He said as he headed to the office. "I gotta go, it's getting late. Oh, when you go to the mall, I'd love to go. Just give me a call and I'll be there"

"Sure thing..." Dante said careless.

Trish stood up and started doing the dishes. She asked Dante to put David to sleep while she finished in the kitchen.

"C'mon son, time to go to bed" Dante said serious as he stood up and forced Dave to follow him. "Brush your teeth before going to bed, alright? I'll be right with you"

David obeyed him; he went to brush his teeth, then headed to his room. He put on his pajamas and went straight to bed. It was a cold night so he couldn't wait to get in bed under the warm covers. It felt pretty cozy.

Dante went in to Dave's room to check on him. He approached to his bed and sat on the edge. "Good night, kiddo" He said simply.

"Tell me a story" David almost pleaded.

"A story? About what?" Dante said freaked out.

"About Christmas" David said.

"Christmas... hmm... okay" Dante kept pensive. "This is a story about a kid who had been nice all year and obedient with his parents the whole time, because he wanted to get what he wished for, for Christmas and..." He turned to look at David and he was already asleep. "Did you sleep already?" He surprised. "That boring it was?" He wondered as he kissed his forehead and stood up to go. He turned off the lights leaving only a night light on, next to the bedside table. He closed the door and headed to his room. He was exhausted, mentally and strangely physically too. He just sat in bed after he took off his coat. He then took off his boots and undid his belt. He stood up to take his trousers off, then suddenly Trish entered to the room. He threw all clothes over a small sofa next to the bed and sat over the bed again. He took a deep breath and sighed. He kept silent and Trish couldn't help to notice that either there was something bothering him or he was probably stressed, or both.

Trish opened the closet door and took a warm sweater to sleep. She undressed, catching Dante's attention. He couldn't help to stare at her perfect form. But still, he kept quiet then he just turned his look to the floor. Trish surprised he hadn't stood up to grab her from behind and shove her onto the bed and kiss her uncontrollably. She got in bed and kneeled behind Dante. He was still sitting on an edge, when Trish put her hands in his shoulders and started massaging him. "What's wrong Dante?" She asked concerned. "Are you okay?" She wondered.

"Yeah, don't worry baby. It's just I had an awful day at the mall. I found the perfect gift for David and a crazy woman stole it from me. She accused me of attacking her and they believed her. Why do women always get away with everything?" Dante asked serious.

"Well, it's probably the charm a woman possesses" She said sultrily as her fingers massaged his shoulders with the exact pressure to make him give in.

"I'd believe that from you, but her? Hell no! That woman had no charm at all. I was surprised she had kids" Dante said as he felt her hands moving delicately down his back.

"Relax baby" Trish said. "We'll find another one when we go again" She said simply.

"But it was the last one. And I'm not sure there'll be more before Christmas. I'll be a shitty Santa again" He said down.

"Oh c'mon Dante, you're not a bad Santa, you're just..." Trish said pensive. "...a man with bad luck..."She said reaching her lips to his neck. She kissed his neck softly while her hands moved to his shoulders and down to his chest, caressing him slowly. "...a very hot man..." She whispered into his ear enticingly. "...with bad luck"

Dante moaned. He relaxed a lot. "I wouldn't call it bad..." He said panting as Trish pulled him backwards forcing him to lie down. She straddled on his lap and started kissing him all over his chest, lowering and lowering more while Dante kept moaning softly, giving in to her.

"Oh Trish..." Dante moaned softly as he put a hand over her head and forced her to lower more.

Trish pulled down his underwear revealing his hardened cock. She started licking the tip softly until Dante held her head and forced his cock into her mouth, then he just let her do her thing.

"Oh baby...ahh..." He moaned softly while his chest moved in and out with his deep breathing.

Trish moaned while she sucked his dick from head to bottom, almost chocking. Then she pulled it out of her mouth to take a breath and continued with her hand. "Oh Dante..." She panted and licked it all. She was so wet already. She loves eating his cock, she didn't want to stop either. She started sucking it all and fast now, then she slowed down a little, then fast again.

"Oh Trish..." Dante's body tensed but he didn't want to cum just yet. He tried to hold it while he reached his hands to her hips and pulled down her underwear.

Trish took it off completely while Dante pulled from her arm and brought her closer to him. He started kissing her passionately while he gripped her hips and sank her on his dick, penetrating her in one strong thrust. "Oh Dante!" She moaned intensely as she felt all his length inside her. She started swaying her hips softly, feeling every inch of Dante sliding in so smoothly. She tried moaning softly, but it was surely a hard task. Dante kept gripping her hips, helping her sway. They both moaned trying to keep it the lowest they could. They started kissing to lower their moans.

"Oh Dante..." Trish broke away from the kiss whenever she couldn't hold her moans any longer.

"Oh baby..." Dante couldn't hold it either. He intensified his moves. Trish stopped moving and let Dante pound her with great speed, reaching climax in a few seconds.

"Oh Dante, Dante... ahhh..." Trish moaned intensely.

"Oh Trish, ahh..." Dante finished too, emptying his load inside her. His moves turned slower with every thrust, but still he pounded her strongly.

"Oh Dante, don't stop..." She moaned and started moving her hips together with Dante's. "Oh it feels so good..."

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned as he gripped tightly from Trish's ass. He let her do the job now, finish whenever she wanted to.

Their hearts pounded so hard while their breathing was still uncontrollable. Dante's breathing started slowing down for a moment, while Trish's just didn't. So Dante tried to calm her. He rolled her over and got on top now, moving really slow. But Trish was so desperate. "Are you still coming?" He whispered.

"Oh Dante... ahhh..." She almost cried. "...ahh...yes..." She moaned.

Her face full of pleasure made Dante get harder. "Oh fuck..." He had no choice but to keep going. He started pounding her hard again and fast, but not for long, for Trish's pussy was so tight and pulsating, squeezing his cock so hard. He couldn't help it, it felt so good. He got on his knees and started pounding her deeper as he lifted her legs above his shoulders. "Oh Trish, you squeeze it so hard, oh I'm gonna... ohh..." He came once again and hoped Trish finished now. If she kept moaning like that, he wouldn't be able to to stop either.

"Oh Dante, yes... oh..." Her moans intensified to then just slow down.

He lowered her legs and pulled out, laying beside her. "Oh baby..." He panted. "...how many times did you cum?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Trish said controlling her breathing. "Oh but I thought it wouldn't stop"

"You're lucky I can keep going after I cum" Dante said.

"What do you mean? Normal men don't?" Trish wondered.

"Nope. Not without a break, that is" Dante retorted. "I'm surprised you made me cum as fast after the first, but I'll surely sleep like a baby now"

"I'm surprised David didn't burst in like he always does" Trish said.

"You're right. And you were loud baby" Dante said jokey.

"Oh shut up Dante, so were you" Trish said shyly.

"But you surely beat me" Dante replied.

"So you feel better now?" Trish asked.

"Just imagine I don't even remember what the problem was" Dante said smiling. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She wondered.

"Well I think we were a little rough for the babies..." Dante said foolish.

"Oh don't worry Dante, I'm wonderful" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see that and you got a double load inside" Dante said jokey.

"Yup. Two babies" Trish said.

"I mean I came inside you twice, so you better not move for a while unless you want it to spill out and make a mess in here" Dante giggled.

"Oh you're right. Get me some toilet paper!" Trish complained.

"Alright..." Dante stood up and went to the bathroom. He rinsed in the sink and took some toilet paper for Trish. "Here you go" He said as he put on his underwear again. He opened a drawer and took a pair of sweat pants. It was a cold night so he should at least wear something. "You're not cold, baby?" He asked as he got in bed under the covers.

"Not with you by my side" Trish said as she took the toilet paper and cleaned up a little. She put her panties back on and cuddled with him.

The next morning David burst in to their room and jumped on their bed waking them up. "Mom, dad, wake up! It's almost noon, aren't you taking me to the mall?" He asked while he kept jumping on the bed.

"Honey, stop jumping!" Trish complained.

Dante opened an eye annoyed. "What mall? What are you talking about?"

"You said yesterday you'd take me" David complained.

"But I didn't say when" Dante said slyly.

"Oh dad, c'mon!" David said as he hit him on his bare chest.

"Hey!" Dante caught his hands. "Cut it out! If you keep bugging, I'm not taking you anywhere!" He said upset.

"Oh, I'm hungry..." David complained. "It's almost lunch time!"

"Go have some cereal!" Dante complained too.

"Okay..." David said down.

"I'll be right with you, okay honey?" Trish said sweetly.

"Okay..." David said as he got off the bed and went out of their room.

"Dante, don't be so mean" Trish said.

"We were sleeping so peacefully until he came in" Dante said as he just turned on his side and kept lying down.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower" Trish said as she stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

Dante stayed in bed until Trish got ready and forced him to get up. He got in the shower and got ready too. By the time he went downstairs, Trish was already cooking something, so they could later go to the mall. They had brunch and meant to go to the mall afterwards.

They were about to leave, Dante was regretting about accepting to do so, but it was too late to regret now.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to call uncle Nero?" David asked.

"Oh yeah, go call him" Dante said.

David returned to the office took the phone and called Nero. They arranged to meet there. Trish was waiting for him at the door to lock up, while Dante waited for them in the car.

They arrived to the mall, but the parking lot was even fuller than the previous day. It was the last Sunday before Christmas and everybody was doing the last minute shopping. They hadn't even entered yet and Dante was already frustrated.

"Oh great!" Dante said pestered. "This place is full of jackasses I can't even find a parking space!" He said as he saw a car reversing from a spot to go; Dante speeded up and stopped before the spot. He was about to park in that spot when a douchebag came from the opposite side and parked there recklessly, pissing Dante off even more. He rolled down the window and yelled to the guy. "Hey you dumbass! Get your car out of there before I punch more holes in it than you've seen in your life!" He yelled as he grasped Ebony and was about to aim it at the car.

"Dante!" Trish yelled as she took Dante's arm and stopped him from shooting. "Calm down! We'll find another spot!"

"You surely didn't get too many presents from Santa, did you dad?" David said jokey.

"Just like you, son" Dante said furious.

"Hey!" David complained. "What's that mean?" He wondered confused.

"Dante!" Trish complained too.

He took a deep breath and kept driving until he found a spot. "Finally!" He said desperate and regretting of coming. He saw the crowds of people in the parking lot, let alone inside the mall. "Oh no..." He complained.

They got off the car and luckily found Nero there in the parking lot.

"Uncle Nero!" David yelled and ran to meet him.

"Dante, what is the matter with you?" Trish asked upset as they walked to meet with Nero.

"Don't start woman! I'm not in the mood" Dante said serious.

"Dante, just relax and try to enjoy our time together, okay?" She said caring.

"Enjoy? With these crowds of assholes?" Dante complained. "And you don't let me shoot. Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, c'mon Dante, you knew it was gonna be like this. Then why did you tell him you'd bring him here in the first place?" Trish asked.

"Because at least he'll know it wasn't _**my**_ fault he's not getting a thing for Christmas" He said pissed.

"But you know it is" Trish said raising an eyebrow as she glanced at him.

"Who said I have to be Santa?" Dante complained.

"I don't know. I didn't invent it" Trish said.

"Why do they come up with shitty things like Santa, just so we spend more money we don't even have? Stupid Santa should exist. It would save me a lot of trouble" Dante said serious.

Trish just shrugged. "Anyway Dante, you can't go about shooting people"

"I'm not shooting people… even though sometimes I want to, but I hold back. I just wished they were demons, that way I could shoot 'em up" Dante said with a chuckle.

"Oh, nevermind…" Trish said. "You get worse than me and you're not pregnant" She complained.

"So now I'm the bad guy" Dante complained as he stopped walking.

Trish left him behind and met with Nero and David without replying to him.

Dante caught up with them. "Hey kid…" He said simply.

"Hey! You look kinda stressed already and we haven't even entered yet" Nero said mockingly.

"Shut up and let's go" Dante said serious as he headed to an entrance. Before he opened the door he saw signs of Santa everywhere. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Just as he walked in the noise bothered him. Everyone was screaming, running and disturbing Dante's peace.

"Oh no…" Dante lamented. "Who said that in order to go to hell you needed to cross through a hell gate?"

Trish and Nero chuckled as they entered and left him behind again, while David entered running, desperate to find Santa.

"You just need to cross the mall gates, right Dante?" Nero mocked.

"C'mon Dante, or you will get lost in these crowds" Trish said as she turned and glanced at Dante as she continued walking.

Dante just turned serious. He crossed his arms behind his head and started walking. He caught up with Nero and Trish.

"David! Wait up!" Trish yelled.

"I found him!" David yelled.

"How clever…" Dante turned his look down and saw arrows leading to Santa glued on the floor. "...no kidding" He said with lack of enthusiasm. Then he turned and saw the infinite line to meet him and he depressed even more.

"Is that the line?" Nero said surprised.

"No kid, that's pizza can't you see it?" Dante said sarcastic.

"You wish" Nero said.

"Yeah I do…" Dante said feeling hungry all of a sudden.

David took Trish's hand and dragged her to the line.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me after this!" Dante yelled to Trish.

"C'mon Dante" Nero said as he followed Trish and Dave. "Hey Dante?"

"What's up?" Dante said careless.

"Do you want me to go look for the swords while you wait in line?" Nero asked.

"Can I go with ya?" Dante asked.

"I don't think they'd let you in again, at least in that store" Nero said.

"Ughh… you're right. Whatever, I'll bore to death then" Dante retorted as he met with Trish and Dave instead.

"Where's Nero?" Trish asked.

"He was gonna go look for a gift for Kyrie" Dante said foolish.

"Oh, how thoughtful…" Trish said twisting her lips.

"What?" Dante said foolish.

"Nothing" Trish said annoyed as she turned her nose up and turned away from him.

Dante sighed annoyed. "What do you want for Christmas then?"

"Nothing!" Trish said still bothered.

"Perfect! That's exactly what you're getting!" Dante said.

Trish just pissed more. She just wanted to get a present without having to ask for it. She couldn't help to shed a tear; her hormones were not helping.

Dante took a deep breath. He could hear her sobbing and he couldn't help to feel guilty about it. "And who said devils never cry?"

Trish glared at him. "You did"

"Yeah well, that's why I changed the name of the shop back to devil may cry, 'cause it's a complete and fat lie…" Dante saw Trish's face. "Trish, baby, you know I'm kidding. I already got you something. It was a surprise but, now you blew it" He said suspiciously trying to fix his mess up. He embraced her from behind and turned her over against his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Dante, I had no idea…" Trish said still sobbing, now feeling guilty for blowing Dante's surprise.

Dante just rubbed her back. "It's okay baby…" He said winking at David and grinning devilishly.

David totally noticed his sham. He glared at him and coughed. "Sham"

Dante rapidly glared at him so he'd shut up.

A bit more than an hour passed, they were really close to meet Santa, but there were still around 6 kids before David.

"Ughh… how much longer do we have to wait?" Dante asked desperate. "That girl has ages sat on his lap!" He complained.

"It's almost his turn Dante" Trish said calmed.

Suddenly Nero arrived and Dante noticed he carried a beautifully wrapped small box in his hands. He approached to him and murmured. "What happened? Did you find them?" He put an arm around Nero's shoulder and walked a bit farther from Trish and David.

"Nope, sorry. I went to every toy store and they all said the same. It's sold out and a new stock is coming till next year, it's the most wanted toy for this year apparently" Nero said simply.

"And what's that?" Dante asked pointing at the small box.

"Oh, this? I made the most of the time and found a present for Kyrie" Nero said with a chuckle.

"Oh great" Dante twisted his lips. "Hey kid?"

"What's up?" Nero asked.

"I screwed up and I need a present for Trish now" Dante whispered.

"Now? Why am I not surprised?" Nero said.

"No! I mean for Christmas" Dante kept murmuring but as if yelling.

"Oh, and?" Nero didn't understand what Dante wanted.

Dante glimpsed at Nero's present.

"Oh no. I'm not giving you Kyrie's present. You get something for Trish!" Nero complained as he gripped the small box tightly.

"What did you get her?" Dante asked.

"A pendant" Nero said.

"A piece of jewelry?" Dante said pensive as he rubbed his chin. "I've never given her something like that"

"Well, it'd be a good start" Nero said simply.

"I'm not sure she'd like that" Dante said pensive.

"What!" Nero exclaimed surprised. "All women love jewelry, no exception" He noticed Dante's doubt. "The fact that you've never given her any, doesn't mean she won't like it"

"Maybe…" Dante kept pensive. "The problem is, when am I getting it?"

"I'll cover you now. You go get something" Nero said simply.

"Nah, it'd be too obvious and I told her I already have it" Dante said.

"Well then, I can't do anything for ya, bro" Nero said careless as he patted his back and walked towards Trish and Dave.

Dante just twisted his lips, he'd have to go some other time. But the countdown for Christmas was coming to an end soon, very soon. He took a deep breath and approached to them.

"Is something wrong, Dante?" Trish asked.

"No, it's nothing" He said serious.

It was finally David's turn, when suddenly Santa stood up.

"Hey! Where're you going? It's my turn!" David yelled.

One of Santa's elves approached to him. "He's just taking a little break. He'll be back soon"

"Oh great…" Dave said bothered.

"You've waited more than an hour, what's ten more minutes?" Dante said.

Trish surprised with Dante's attitude. She thought he'd be more upset of having to wait even more.

A few minutes passed and when Santa came out of his dressing room, Dante noticed him different. Even the voice seemed different. Something was not right about him, but it was only him who noticed. It was David's turn now, finally.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! C'mon kid, come sit on my lap. Tell me what you want for this Christmas" Santa said.

Dante turned to look at Trish then at Nero and they seemed totally fine, normal, unaware that something was just not right, that something was happening. Something was just wrong with this "Santa". But then, something caught his attention.

"I want a pair of swords that turn into a double blade spear" David said excited.

"Swords, huh?" Santa said. "Aren't you too young for a sword?"

The words echoed in Dante's head. For the first time Dante had been right. He could've made his son happy with the perfect gift. And even though he couldn't get it, he was pleased he had hit the jackpot, in a way, that is. He was staring down when he saw blood spilling out of the dressing room.

"How old are you?" Santa asked David.

"I'll be turning five soon" David said.

"What's your name?" Santa asked.

"David" He answered.

"Have you been a good kid?" Santa kept asking.

It was as if the blood had mesmerized Dante, for he kept staring at it while he listened to David's words and the fake Santa. It was as if time had slowed down. Dante raised his stare and turned around. He knew something was about to happen. He suddenly reacted and got moving.

"Keep an eye on David" He said to Nero as he walked away.

Nero surprised with Dante's seriousness. "Where are you going?"

"Just do what I told you!" Dante yelled as he hurried to find another way to the dressing room, other than the one at the public view. He found an aisle from the back. He drew his pistols from his holsters and stealthily approached to the dressing room. He saw a trace of blood coming from a back door, leading to the apparent dressing room. He hurried and opened the door, and at the same time, there was a blackout in the entire mall. He stumbled with a corpse, but there was no demon around. He started hearing screams of fear and despair. He opened the other door right behind Santa's showroom, where all the elves and the fake Santa should be with David. But as he opened the door he saw Santa was escaping with a kid.

"Nero!" Dante yelled when he saw him fighting demons, but he couldn't find Trish nor David.

Nero was focused on killing the demons before they attacked any human, so he didn't listen to Dante. Since it was still early, there was still sunlight illuminating the mall, with enough visibility for Dante, Trish or Nero, but the blackout freaked everyone else out, and the screams and ruckus just didn't cease.

Dante hurried to catch the demon in Santa's suit. He was sure, it was David who they were after. And he had almost handed him over to them blindly.

The place had infested with demons. Dante started shooting left and right killing demons as he reached to the evil Santa. There was a voice screaming for help unceasingly, it was driving him nuts and he remembered that voice from somewhere, but he needed to focus to recover David.

Dozens of demons got on his way to slow him down, so he wouldn't reach to the demon who kidnapped the kid. Dante kept shooting them dead when he saw the demon escaping. The demon tore away the fabric of Santa's suit revealing its wings, flying away with the kid. So Dante didn't hesitate and Devil Triggered to follow him through the air.

Dante shot him from behind and surprised when he noticed his bullets didn't seem to damage him. But he surprised more that David hadn't defend himself. How could he let himself be taken? And what was Nero doing and Trish?

Dante reached the demon from behind and attacked him with blazing kicks. He kept attacking him until the demon let the kid loose. Dante hurried down to catch him but still he kept shooting to the demon as he descended and caught the kid. When he touched the ground again he returned to human form and kneeled; a few people got to see his noble act. He turned towards the kid and surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante said annoyed.

"My son!" A woman yelled as she approached to Dante.

That voice again. And before Dante raised his look, he remembered. "Oh no, you gotta be kidding me!" He complained. He kept holding the kid in his arms when he turned and saw the fat woman he had fought to yesterday. He straightened up. "You? Again?"

"It was you, you saved my son" The woman said somewhat ashamed and pleased at the same time; grateful.

"If I would've known it was your kid, I would've let the demon butcher him" Dante said careless.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't, you have children" The woman said strangely kind. "How can I ever repay you for this?"

Dante raised an eyebrow slyly. "Give me the swords and we're even" He said almost handing over the kid, who had obviously fainted since everything happened.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. What would I give my son, what could I get two days before Christmas?" The woman asked.

"And what do you think I could get?" Dante replied. He just shook his head and handed over the kid to the woman.

"Can I offer you money?" She asked.

"It's the least you should do. This is what I do for a living woman!" Dante complained. "It's not for free!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course" The woman said embarrassed as she looked for some money in her purse. "This is all I have" She said as she pulled out some money she had been saving for the season. "My husband passed away a few months ago, so I have no other support than myself" The woman said almost in tears.

Dante couldn't help to feel annoyed and felt pity for her. So he couldn't accept the money. "Keep it" Dante said serious.

"But…" The woman surprised.

"Consider it a favor. But you better go before I regret" Dante said as he turned away from her.

"Thank you" The woman said as she turned to go.

Nero had finished with the rest of the demons, so other than the wreckage caused, the mall was again at peace. And since most people panicked, the place was almost empty.

"Dad! Where did you go?" David asked as he ran and hugged him from the legs. Nero and Trish walked behind him.

"Where did _**you**_ go?" Dante returned the question.

"Keep demons away from mom" David said simply. "If I had my own weapons it'd be much easier but…"

"I thought they had taken you" Dante interrupted him.

"What! Not after the training you're giving me" David replied.

"That's why you went after that demon…" Trish said as they joined them at the center of the mall.

"Yeah" Dante said after a sigh. "And I wish I hadn't"

Nero got to see the woman leaving with the child. "It was her son?" He asked Dante.

"Yup" Dante said simply.

Nero just chuckled. "Well, it's what you had to do anyway"

"Yeah, I know" Dante said bothered. "So David, you did what you wanted, right?" He asked. "Can we go now?"

"You mean if I spoke to Santa?" David asked.

"Yeah, that's what you were here for, isn't it?" Dante said desperate.

"Well…" David hesitated. "…yeah, but I'm not sure that was Santa. I think they did something to him when he went to the back, and it had to be my turn" He complained.

"Well... there's no more Santa anyway, so it doesn't matter" Dante said simply.

"What? What do you mean there's no more Santa? Was he killed?" David said worried. "I won't get any Christmas presents?"

"Well, you and a lot of other kids" Dante said as he leant forward to look into his eyes.

"Dante!" Trish gave him the eye.

"What!" Dante complained as he straightened up. "It's the truth"

"Let's just go, okay?" Trish said annoyed.

"You need a lift kid?" Dante asked.

"Thanks but... I'll pass this time. I got a couple things to do" Nero said as he turned to go. "I'll see you on Christmas at Kyrie's, alright?" He turned towards them as he walked.

"Are we still on for Christmas?" Dante asked.

"Of course, it'll be fun!" Nero said.

"Did you convince Vergil to go?" Dante mocked.

"Not yet. But that's one of the things I have to do today" Nero said embarrassed.

"We'll see you there!" Trish said as they walked the other way to go. They saw Nero vanish in the crowds of the parking lot. They headed to the car and Dante was the last to climb in.

Something had caught Dante's attention. He opened the car door and stood beside it as he stared at a particular car. There was a man honking like a lunatic. And what surprised him most was the fact that it was the fat crazy woman who approached to the car and she had kissed the man after putting the kid on the back seat.

"What!" Dante pissed. "That bitch! She did it again!"

"Dante, what are you waiting for?" Trish asked pulling from Dante's arm.

Dante had a leg inside the car but he never got in, until Trish pulled from him. "I can't believe that woman tricked me!" He said pissed as he grasped from the wheel. He turned on the car.

"What are you talking about Dante?" Trish wondered.

"She'll pay for that" Dante mumbled to himself. He speeded up and when he passed beside their car, he shot to all tires, back and front. It had been so fast, that they didn't know where the gunshots came from, but one thing was for sure, they would have to stay in the mall for a lot longer, or pay for a tow truck.

Dante just grinned devilishly. "Jackpot!" He chuckled.

"Dante!" Trish yelled in a whisper. "Let's get out of here!"

"What did you do that for, dad?" David asked.

"Let's just say that we're even now" Dante said as he waved goodbye at the woman and grinned. "Merry Christmas!" He yelled.

The woman recognized Dante, but she could not complain so she just turned her look down.

"Do you know that man?" The woman's husband asked.

"No. Must be just someone wishing a Merry Christmas..." The woman said nervous.

"Merry Christmas my ass! He shot to all the tires woman and you just bow your head!" The man complained. "What did you do to him? You must have done something to piss him off like that!"

Dante saw them fight through the rear view mirror. "Ooh... seems like I'll be in debt now" He mocked.

"Are you happy now?" Trish said pissed.

"Satisfied" Dante said in a sigh.

"Really?" Trish said raising an eyebrow.

"You what!" The man said surprised of his wife's acts. "How could you lie like that to the man who saved our son's life!"

"Well I didn't want to give him all the money I had" The woman complained.

"Isn't he worth it?" The man asked upset. "You have no idea what it is to be in the hands of demons" He said pensive. "Get in the car!" The man ordered.

"And he's not a man" The woman continued, trying to make a point.

"What do you mean he's not a man?" The man asked as he got in the car.

"I saw him transform into a demon" She said. "He's one of them"

"A demon?" The man whispered to himself. "As in a half-demon?" He wondered. "Could it be?"

"What are you babbling about?" The woman asked.

"Call a tow truck, and you are paying for it" The man ordered.

The woman just sighed.

Later that day, Nero returned home with everything Kyrie ordered him for the Christmas party.

"Kyrie! I'm home!" Nero yelled. He left all the bags in the kitchen and before he left the room Kyrie showed up.

"You took your time" Kyrie said a bit upset about the hour. She wanted to bake some cookies for the kids and prepare some desserts for the party. "Did you find everything?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's why I took a bit longer. I couldn't find some weird ingredients you asked for, but here's everything" Nero said shyly.

"Thank you Nero" Kyrie said with a smile.

"I'm gonna call Vergil" Nero said.

"Oh, don't worry. I already did" Kyrie said simply.

"Really? And what did he say?" Nero wondered.

"He said they'd gladly be here" Kyrie said smiling.

"Oh, that simple?" Nero surprised. "I guess he couldn't refuse to your request"

"I guess not" Kyrie grinned. "Well, let's get on with the preparations"

Meanwhile, everything seemed quiet at the Devil May Cry. They were all upstairs getting ready to go to bed.

"Oh, I forgot to lock. I'll be right back" Dante said as he went downstairs to the office to lock the main doors. For his surprise, he found a strange man prowling around his office. "Can I help you?" Dante asked as he went down the last steps slowly and approached to the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just nosing around" The man said nervous as he turned to look at Dante. He surprised when he saw him.

Dante found his face familiar. Then suddenly he remembered. _Damn! It's the man at the mall. How could he find me? _He wondered. _He must want to charge me for the tires... _Dante turned away from him trying to evade him. "So... what can I do for you?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's amazing. You look just like him" The man said astonished.

Dante surprised. "Just like who?" He asked hesitant.

"Your father" The man said simply.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You knew him?"

"I saw him once. When I was a little kid. And I still can see his image so vividly. He saved my life once and after that I obsessed with him, I wanted to know everything about him. Later, I heard he married a human woman and had twins. You must be one of them" The man said.

Dante couldn't help to feel awkward. He didn't say a word.

"And now, his son saved mine" The man said caring. "I just wanted to thank you and apologize for my wife. I wanted to repay you somehow, for what you've done"

"Umm... that- won't be necessary. I'm sorry for your tires. It's just I've been through a living hell lately and I just wanted a gift for my son and your wife took the last" Dante said ashamed. It was something really stupid now that he thought about it.

"I know. She told me everything. Don't worry, it's okay" The man said quite understanding.

Suddenly Trish came down the stairs. "Dante- honey, what's taking you so long?" She asked surprised after seeing a man speaking to Dante.

"I'll be right up baby, just give me a minute" Dante said as he turned towards Trish.

"Okay" Trish said shyly as she went upstairs again.

"You have a lovely wife" The man said.

"Thanks" Dante said simply.

"Well, I won't entertain you any longer. Please accept this" The man handed down a brown paper bag to Dante.

"What is it?" Dante took the bag suspiciously. He opened it and had a glimpse inside. It was quite an amount of money.

"Before you say anything, it's the least I can offer you for all my wife's mess, besides you saved my son. Life is priceless" The man said.

"I was gonna say thanks, but you're right, life is priceless. Specially when it's someone you love" Dante said pensive.

The man just grinned and nodded. He turned to go and while Dante didn't look, he held on to a necklace, he hesitated but before he left, he ripped it off his neck and threw it at Dante.

Dante caught it unaware of what it was.

"Your father gave this to me" The man said serious. "He said it'd keep me safe from the demons. Don't know if it's some sort of amulet but it did as promised ever since"

"But if my father gave it to you..." Dante said surprised.

"It's the only gift worth giving" The man said. "Besides, it must have been your son who they were really after in the first place. Now you can have a gift to make him happy and keep him safe as well" The man said as he walked away.

Dante kept his stare fixed on the necklace with a red gem. He kept pensive and by the time he turned to look at the man he was already gone. The door was still opened so he approached to the entrance to finally lock. He walked outside the porch, turned left and right, and there was no sign of the man. He found it odd but he just shook his head and went back inside. He locked and put the necklace in a pocket of his coat. He wondered if he should worry about this, or if it was just the Christmas spirit of a grateful man, what Christmas was really about. He put the bag of money in a drawer of his desk and turned off the lights. He headed upstairs, entered the room and found Trish in bed already. He took off his coat and threw it over a small sofa. He changed his clothes and wore only a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. He got in bed, he put his arms behind his head and kept staring at the ceiling.

Trish was laying on her side, facing her back at Dante. She noticed Dante was pensive. "Who was that man?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Huh?" Dante said surprised. He thought she was asleep already. "The man at the mall" He said simply, while he kept staring at the ceiling.

"You mean the crazy woman's husband?" Trish said surprised as she turned towards Dante and put a hand over his chest. "The owner of the car you shot to?"

"Yeah, that guy" Dante said a bit annoyed as he glimpsed at Trish for a moment then returned his stare to the ceiling.

"Did he come to make you pay for it?" She wondered.

"Nope. The opposite actually" He said simply.

"He gave you money then" Trish said.

"Yeah, and some sort of amulet my father gave him when he was little" Dante said simply.

"What? Sparda?" Trish said suspiciously.

"Well yeah, that's what he said" Dante said emotionless.

"And you believed him..." Trish said it more as fact than a question.

"Well... he sounded quite honest and serious..." Dante said.

"Does the amulet look familiar to you, does it seem demonic?" She asked curious.

"Familiar? Well... not exactly, but I don't know... it kinda- looks like one of his stuff..." He said serious.

"Can I see it?" Trish asked still curious.

"Tomorrow baby, let's go to sleep, okay?" Dante said as he pushed her onto his chest and rubbed her back.

"Okay. What are you planning to do with it?" Trish asked as she slightly raised her head to stare at him.

Dante put his hand over her head and pushed her back onto his chest. "I might give it to David as a Christmas present" He said smothered with so many questions. He just kept stroking her hair to relax her.

"But..." Trish wanted to keep arguing.

"Let's sleep now, I'm tired" He said careless, hoping the next morning she wouldn't be asking so many questions.

The next morning, Dante woke up early and sneaked out of the shop before anyone would notice. Trish was deeply asleep and so was David. So he took some money from the drawer of his desk and decided to take a walk. He wanted to get a present for Trish, but he just didn't know what to get. He sucks at choosing presents for anyone. He walked amongst the stores in the street, until he found the perfect one. Inspiration. He glanced at the mannequin and started fantasizing.

Trish woke up and didn't find Dante there. She surprised and went downstairs looking for him, relaxed though.

"Dante?" She called out his name in the office, then in the kitchen and nothing.

David came down the stairs still drowsy, rubbing his eyes. "Where's dad?" He wondered why Trish looked for him.

"I don't know, he must have gone out" Trish said simply.

Suddenly Dante burst in. "I brought lunch! You sleepyheads! Well breakfast, or is it brunch?" Dante said foolishly.

They were enjoying the food when suddenly Trish broke the silence. "Dante, I have nothing to wear for Christmas" She complained while she finished her meal.

"Nothing?" Dante said raising an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment while he stopped eating.

"Well, for pregnancy" Trish smirked.

"You're a woman after all..." He said with a sigh. "I'll take you later, okay?"

Trish just nodded with a big smile.

The day turned into night, they had just returned from their shopping. David just started the countdown to Christmas, it was just hours away.

"I wanna go to the party tomorrow!" David said excited.

"And we are going, honey. If you go to bed now, time will go faster and we'll go to your uncle Nero's house sooner than expected" Trish said slyly as she leant forward to Dave's level.

"Cool!"David said excited. "Then I'll go to bed now!" He hurried upstairs straight to his room.

"Why did you tell him that? It's no different if he goes to bed now" Dante said suspiciously. "What do you have in mind, babe?" He said raising an eyebrow as he went to have a seat on his chair.

Trish approached to him and straddled him on his chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know what you were scheming..." Dante whispered as their lips met in a soft and noisy kiss.

Things were beginning to turn hotter. Their kiss turned more passionate. They began moaning, while their kiss just seemed endless. Dante wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her even closer to his chest. Trish could feel his hard on bulging in his trousers.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned while Dante's lips lowered to her neck and bosom.

"Hey mom, but we haven't even..." David said as he returned to the office and found them really aroused.

Dante and Trish turned to look at him surprised suddenly.

"David!" Trish said surprised.

"Your plan didn't work..." Dante murmured.

"If you guys just wanted some time alone, you should've just said so..." David said annoyed. "You didn't have to get rid of me like that, I'm hungry!" He continued. "And so is dad, he wants to eat you!"

Dante just chuckled while he kept embracing Trish.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. We were not trying to get rid of you to be alone, we just..." Trish said.

"No need to say more, you wanna play with dad, I know. Just feed me and I'll be gone" David said simply.

Trish stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make you something" She said to Dave.

"Hey! What about me?" Dante complained.

"For all of us!" Trish yelled as David followed her into the kitchen.

"I'll be right with you..." Dante said after a sigh. He needed to cool off before standing up. He laid back on his chair and put his feet up the desk. He stretched out and set his trousers right.

After a while Trish called him to have dinner. David finished fast, he said thanks, put his plate in the sink and headed to his room upstairs in a haste.

"Relax honey, we're still a day away from Christmas" Trish said.

"But the party is tomorrow" David said.

"Yeah, but until midnight it'll be Christmas" Trish said caring.

"Well, I'll go to bed anyway. I can't wait for tomorrow. It'll be a fun day, our first Christmas together!" David said excited.

"Can't wait to see how that turns out" Dante said after a chuckle.

David hurried out of the kitchen yelling night, night!

"Hey! No kiss for me?" Trish said jokey.

David returned, kissed her on the cheek and hurried upstairs. "Night dad!" He yelled as he left the kitchen.

"Night kiddo!" Dante yelled out of habit.

Trish was doing the dishes when Dante approached from behind. "Why don't you leave that there and we continue where we left off?" Dante whispered to her ear as he gripped from her hips, sliding his hands to her waist. He clung to her body letting her feel his arousal.

"Dante, I..." Trish whispered while his hands moved to her breasts and he reached his lips to her neck, kissing her softly.

Dante turned her over. "You what?" He said as he started kissing her uncontrollably.

"I need to..." She panted. "...finish"

"You'll finish with me..." Dante panted as he carried her into the office. She wrapped her legs around his hips and as Dante left the kitchen she turned off the lights from the kitchen and the office as well. Dante sat on his chair behind the desk with Trish on his lap. Dante got his hands under her dress touching her ass, while Trish undid his belt and trousers desperately. She pulled his trousers down the most she could, while Dante just moved her panties aside. He lifted her a little by her ass and sank her on his dick.

"Oh Dante...!" Trish moaned deeply.

Dante shushed her. "You don't wanna wake David up, do ya?" He said panting as Trish started bouncing her hips. He kept his hands on her ass, helping her bounce.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned aroused feeling every inch of him sliding in so smoothly. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she kept bouncing on him strongly. Her heart speeded up like mad, she felt about to explode, she couldn't hold it, it just felt so good. "Oh Dante, Dante... ahh-haa..."

Dante could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. "Ooh baby, what's the matter? You finished so soon?" He panted aroused.

"Oh Dante... it's your fault" Trish complained between moans.

"Why is it my fault?" Dante replied.

"Oh, because your cock is so perfect. Oh Dante, I didn't want to cum so fast. I want more" Trish said moaning.

"I want more! We were just starting baby" Dante said horny. "C'mon, keep moving like you were before" He said as he lifted her by the ass again to help her bounce. Trish started bouncing again so smoothly. "Oh yeah... like that baby... just a bit faster..." He moaned.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned. "Oh, it feels so good!"

Dante started swaying his hips as well for a while, helping her. They enjoyed themselves so much. He moved a hand to her breasts, pulled down her dress a little and started sucking her nipples, making her moan even harder.

"Oh Dante... oh yeah..." Trish moaned in pleasure.

Dante could feel Trish's pussy beginning to tighten around his cock. "Ohh... do it faster baby..." He panted while he moved faster as well. He gripped her hips again very tightly as together they reached climax.

Both their chests kept moving in and out with their heavy breathing.

"Oh Dante..." Trish panted.

Dante moved his hands to her back now. He rubbed her back and pulled her against him. "Oh Trish..." He panted while he tried to calm down. They kept embracing each other for a while. "Hey baby?" Dante said suddenly. "You're not sleeping, are you?"

"I'm not asleep" Trish replied. "I'm just enjoying having you inside me" She said sultrily. "Besides, if I move, I'm gonna spill out all your cum"

"You're right" Dante mocked. "Then you're gonna spill it all on me"

"I could stay like this forever" Trish sighed.

"I know that, you love having my cock inside you" Dante grinned.

"I do" Trish grinned as she embraced him tightly.

"Hey! Don't get too comfortable. We need to go to bed, baby!" Dante said jokey. He stood up better, holding Trish as he headed upstairs. He went straight to their room, turned on the lights and went to the bathroom. He sat Trish over the countertop next to the sink. "You wanna take a shower?" He asked.

"No. Just hand me some toilet paper" Trish said.

Dante twisted his lips and handed her some. He wanted to shower with her. He then just rinsed his dick in the sink and got ready for bed. "You comin'?" He asked after Trish didn't come out of the bathroom.

"Again?" She peeped her face through the bathroom's door suddenly.

"You wish..." Dante mocked. Although he'd definitely go for another round.

Trish came out and changed her clothes to sleep. "It'll be a very long day tomorrow" She sighed as she got in bed.

"Tell me about it" Dante said stressed already.

"Well, just relax" Trish said as she cuddled up with him.

The next morning, David burst in to their room screaming excited. "At what time are we leaving? Can we go now!"

Dante sat up all of a sudden. "Wha- what? Go where?" He said confused. He turned to look at Trish and she hadn't even twitched.

"To Nero's place, for the party?" David said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh that, kid, relax. That's not until late in the afternoon" Dante said careless as he went back to sleep.

"What?" David surprised. "Mom!" He complained.

"Listen to your father and go back to sleep" Trish said calmly without even opening her eyes.

"But it's almost noon!" He kept complaining. "You guys sleep a lot"

"Kiddo, your mom's pregnant, she needs to sleep" Dante said.

"And what about you?" David asked. "You're not pregnant"

Dante opened his eyes abruptly. He sat up again. "You are one stubborn little devil" He got out of bed and let Trish sleep a little more.

"You wanna have breakfast?" He asked as they went downstairs.

"I already did" David said simply.

Dante stopped before getting to the office. "What? And what do you want me for?"

"Well, if we're not leaving yet, let's do something to kill time at least" David insisted.

Dante just took a deep breath and reached to the living room. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Well... it's snowing..." David said shyly.

"Really? Damn..." Dante said.

"... I want to build a snowman..." He sang.

"What?" Dante said annoyed. "Stop watching that stupid frozen movie" He said twisting his lips.

"It's funny and the princess has powers like mom, except hers are ice and not lightning" David said.

"Seriously?" Dante said with disbelief, raising an eyebrow and glaring at David.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" David asked singing.

"Just don't sing the song" Dante said annoyed, shaking his head. He took a coat from a coat hanger in the office. "C'mon, let's go outside"

A few hours later, Trish went downstairs, she prepared herself a hot chocolate and wondered where they could be. She was having a doughnut, holding the cup of chocolate when she went to the office and had a peek outside through the window. She saw Dante and David playing outside in the snow. They had built a snowman but it was missing the nose. She chuckled. She went to the kitchen to get a carrot and went upstairs to get her phone. She returned to the office, left the cup on Dante's desk and went outside.

Dante and David were having such fun that they really lost any sense of time. They were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. And Trish captured on photo their perfect moment of joy. She took a pic with her cell just when David launched towards Dante and smashed a snowball right on his face. Dante caught him and fell on the snow holding him in the air, while they laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, you two look adorable!" Trish said smiling.

"Trish!" Dante said surprised as he put David down.

"You are missing something" Trish said jokey.

"You!" David said as he ran towards her and embraced her by the legs.

"Oh, I meant this..." She said as she pulled out a carrot from the pocket of her robe. "...but yes, of course you were missing me"

"Come here, babe" Dante said.

David pulled from her hand and led her to the snowman. "Let's take a picture with the snowman!"

Trish handed him the carrot and lifted him so he could place it where it belonged.

Dante took Trish's phone and meant to take the picture, while Trish kept holding David in her arms for the picture.

"I'm too dumb for this, but let's see how it looks" Dante said as he held the phone to take a selfie.

"Dante, we want a picture of us, not the sky!" Trish complained jokey.

"Oh, right..." Dante flipped the phone and took the picture.

"Okay..., it wasn't like that but alright, works" Trish said as Dante gave her back the phone and realized how late it was. "Hey! It's so late, why didn't any of you wake me up?" She complained. "I'm gonna prepare something for lunch and we can later get ready to go"

"Yay!" David yelled excited.

Trish went back inside. She cooked something and they had lunch and went to get ready for the party.

Trish wore the nice dress Dante got her. It was a long wine red dress with open shoulders and long sleeves. Dante wore a nice black suit with a wine red shirt to match Trish's dress. Trish opened the closet door and took a black tie. She put it around Dante's neck and tied it.

Trish had a last look at Dante from head to toes. "Perfect!" She said slyly as she pulled him from the tie and kissed him. "You can look so hot when you want to" She said eyeing him with lust.

"Hey! What is that mean? I normally don't?" Dante complained.

"You always do. But I love how sexy you look in a regular suit" Trish added.

"Someone's horny" Dante chuckled.

"Perhaps..." Trish said slyly.

"Too bad, 'cause we gotta go. We're running late" Dante said simply as he took her hand and led her downstairs. They were waiting for David to come down now.

"David honey! C'mon! We're running late!" Trish yelled then clung to Dante. She pulled from his tie and kissed him passionately. "Oh you should always wear a tie..."

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't ya?" Dante said eyeing her seductively as he kissed her again. Things were beginning to level up, when David came down the stairs slowly. His head was down, embarrassed.

Trish broke away from the horny kiss with her breathing a bit heavy. "Honey, what's the matter?" She asked trying to fix her lipstick.

"I look ridiculous!" David complained.

"Oh you look absolutely adorable, sweetie. C'mon" Trish said as she extended her arm for him. David was wearing a similar suit as Dante with a white shirt, but instead of wearing a tie he wore just a pair of braces.

David took her hand and they headed outside.

Dante glimpsed at him and grinned.

"What are you laughing about?" David said annoyed.

"I'm not laughing!" Dante chuckled. "You look nice kiddo, relax"

They got on the car and headed to Fortuna City. When they arrived, they noticed they had been the last ones to do so. Nero received them and Dante couldn't help to mock at his sweater. That made David feel better. At least he was not wearing the most ridiculous outfit anymore.

When they walked in, they found Vergil sitting on a sofa in the living room. Dante approached to him to say hello and when he saw him, he just couldn't hold his laughter. "Ha-ha-ha-ha...oh man..." He just couldn't stop laughing. "...is it the day to wear ridiculous sweaters? Ha-ha-ha-ha..." He kept laughing. "... I got nothing to compete with you two"

Vergil just didn't reply. He just raised an eyebrow glaring at Dante for a moment to then just turn his face from him.

Trish approached to Vergil. "Don't listen to him Vergil, you look handsome anyway" She said as she leant forward to kiss him on a cheek.

"You don't have to be nice Trish. I know how I look" Vergil said as he stood up and rubbed Dave's hair. "Hey kiddo..." He said dryly.

"Hi, uncle Verge" David said shyly.

Nero cleared his throat.

Dante was still laughing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "Hey Kyrie!" He said surprised. "How you doin'?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you Dante. You look specially handsome today" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Oh, thanks..." Dante said shyly as he rubbed his head.

"Merry Christmas Dante!" Kyrie said as she revealed a very similar sweater to the ones of Vergil and Nero.

Dante's laughter was cut short. He paralyzed staring at the hideous sweater Kyrie was giving him. His lips trembled, traumatized. "Ha-ha... just what I wished for Christmas..." He said sarcastic and laughing nervously.

"Please Dante..." Nero cleared his throat. "...wear it like us. Kyrie knitted them with her own hands"

"Of course..." Dante took it and Trish helped him to take his coat off so he could wear the sweater. She just giggled while Dante put it on.

"Oh, you look adorable, now you match each other!" Kyrie said lovingly.

Vergil and Nero stood behind Kyrie and couldn't help to chuckle a bit. Kyrie made aside and Dante just approached to Vergil and Nero and got in between them putting his arms over their shoulders. "Well now brothers, I need a drink" He said as he forced them to walk.

Nero had no problem to walk alongside Dante, with his arm on his shoulder. But Vergil simply took Dante's arm off him and moved away from them, walking alone instead.

Dante murmured to Nero. "You'll owe me for this"

They walked in to the kitchen and Dante couldn't find any booze.

"So, where's the alcohol in this party?" Dante asked.

"There's none" Nero said looking down.

"What!" Dante surprised. "Nothing? Seriously?"

"Nothing" Nero said shyly. "There's plenty of food though" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head.

Dante approached to him and gripped from Nero's sweater pulling him closer. "You forced me to wear this and you have no booze?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Hey relax..." Nero tried to calm him. "... we can always go buy some" He said shaky. "Although, is hard to find in this town"

"What!" Dante surprised as he let go of Nero. "What is this, monks town?"

"Haven't you seen how people dress?" Nero said.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Touché!" He turned towards Nero. "Kid, why the hell do you live here?"

"I was abandoned here, remember?" Nero said annoyed. "Somehow Sparda believed this was a safe city or something"

"Sparda, huh?" Dante said with disbelief. _That Vergil! I'm gonna uncover you... _Dante kept pensive.

Nero meant to return to the living room and noticed Dante kept pensive. "You comin'?" He asked. "I thought you wanted booze"

"Yup! Let's go!" Dante said as he hurried with Nero.

Vergil was just standing outside of the kitchen. He heard all they said.

"Vergil!" Nero surprised. "You wanna join us?"

"No, that's fine. I'll stay here" Vergil replied.

"Alright..." Dante gave a look at Vergil and passed beside him.

Vergil followed them to the living room and sat on a sofa again. Lady had been in the bathroom when Dante arrived so she hadn't had the chance to greet them. She was smothering poor David, embracing him and pulling his cheeks, repeating how cute and adorable he looked.

"Hey Lady! Are you missing something?" Dante asked as he saw poor David's face.

Lady confused but didn't let David go. "Something..."

"Leave the kid alone, can't you see his face?" He tried to save David from his suffering.

"We're getting some booze" Nero replied before they'd start arguing.

"Oh, ummm..." Lady said as she straightened up and kept pensive. "I'll drink whatever you get" She said simple as she sat next to Vergil.

"I bet he forgot he was wearing that ridiculous sweater" Vergil murmured to Lady and mocked. "Like hell I'd go out dressed like that"

Lady just giggled. She took Vergil's arm and cuddled up with him. "You're wearing it too"

"Yes, but I'm in here" Vergil complained.

"You look adorable" Lady said with a funny voice.

"Ughh... all women are the same" Vergil said annoyed.

"Kyrie had gone to her room to get some other presents. She returned and gave them away. "This is for you David" She said sweetly.

It was a pair of knitted gloves and a hat. "Wow thanks, aunt Kyrie" He tried on the gloves and since the part of the fingers was all together, they were like punching gloves. "Ha-ha... they're pretty cool and warm"

"I'm glad you liked them" Kyrie said with a smile as she handed Trish and Lady a present. "This is for you girls"

Trish and Lady opened the gift and surprised. it was a piece of jewelry. "Oh Kyrie, it's beautiful, thank you..." They both said in unison and laughed as they both said the same thing.

"You shouldn't have, Kyrie, but it's very nice of you" Trish said grateful.

"Now I feel bad for not getting you one" Lady said shyly.

"It's okay girls, with your presence here it's enough gift for me" Kyrie said.

Vergil raised an eyebrow surprised. _This girl is complete pureness. No wonder Nero couldn't help to fall for her. But she must be boring as hell. _So much kindness made him sick, although it's a trait most people lack nowadays, a trait that makes Kyrie special. He thought of observing the girls all night to find they're own traits, differences and similarities, just for fun to kill time.

"So, what are we doing for fun?" David asked.

"Well..." Kyrie said. "...for starters, let's play some music" She approached to a record player and played a record. Christmas Carols started playing.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Vergil complained to himself. "Why did I say yes?"

"Oh, relax Vergil, I'll compensate you tonight" Lady said as she winked an aye.

"You better..." Vergil sighed.

"I will..." Lady giggled then kissed him on a cheek.

Vergil kept staring at her, surprised with her reaction and her smile. She could be very cute sometimes.

Trish giggled watching Vergil and Lady. She surprised with Vergil's face staring at Lady, he had even blushed when she kissed him. She found that cute and tried to remember if Dante ever blushed with her. She sat on a sofa in front of them, then Kyrie sat next to her. They were chatting, waiting for the guys to return.

"Are you hungry?" Kyrie asked. "Oh, I forgot I made some snacks, I'll go get them" She said blushing as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get them. She returned with her hands full of platters with different snacks.

Lady stood up in a haste to help her out. "Oh let me help you" She took a couple of platters and put them on the center table. "When did you do all this?" She wondered.

"Yesterday" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, we could've brought something. You should've told us!" Trish said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, it's my pleasure" Kyrie replied.

"And you cooked dinner too?" Lady said surprised.

"Yes, of course. I love cooking, don't worry" Kyrie said shyly.

David's eyes almost burst out watching all those finger licking snacks. "Can I have some mom?"

"Of course honey, it's Christmas Eve" Trish replied.

Kyrie then went to get more things and returned with some bowls filled with candies she put on the table.

David took handfuls of candies and snacks and was sneaking out as if he had stolen them, when suddenly he bumped with someone.

"Hey kiddo! Where are you going with all that?" Dante asked.

"Dad!" David surprised. "Mom said I could have some"

"Some, not all of them" Dante complained jokey.

"It's fine Dante, don't worry" Nero replied as he entered behind him. "We brought company!" He said out loud.

"Oh Nero, thank goodness you brought them!" Kyrie said with a smile.

David saw two kids, one was probably his age and the other a bit older.

"Meet Carlo and Julio" Nero introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Both kids said shyly.

David stared at them. "You wanna share my treats?"

"Sure" Both kids said smiling from ear to ear. The three of them went to grab a seat on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace in the living room.

Dante put the bags with all the booze over the dining table. They got some disposable cups and some ice. Dante served himself a drink and served Trish as well. He approached to her and handed her the cup.

"Dante, you know I can't drink" Trish complained.

"It's just some cranberry juice, baby" Dante said simply.

"Oh, okay. Thanks" She took the cup and gave it a sip.

Dante then approached to Vergil with another cup. "You want some?" He asked.

"What is it?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow slyly.

"Don't ask, just drink it" Dante said as he handed it to Vergil. "You'll need it to survive this" He murmured to Vergil as he listened to the music playing.

Vergil took the cup and stared at its content. "Then why don't you serve me some more?" He complained.

"Because I don't wanna make it quick. I need you sober for a while. After dinner you can booze it up all you want" Dante said simply.

"**_You_** need me sober? What for?" Vergil wondered.

Dante just gave him a look so Vergil would follow him to the corridor. Vergil was intrigued enough so he stood up and followed Dante.

"What's the matter?" Vergil asked.

Once in the corridor and sure that no one else was near enough, Dante pulled out a pendant from his pocket and showed it to Vergil.

"A pendant" Vergil said careless.

"Does it seem familiar to you?" Dante asked.

"Familiar? No" Vergil replied without interest. "Why don't you cut out all this pretense and tell me where did you get it?" He wondered either way.

"Some strange man gave it to me last night" Dante said serious.

Vergil turned away from him and folded his arms. "So what? What's so special about it?" He said careless as he closed his eyes.

"He said… Pop gave it to him when he was little…" Dante said.

Vergil didn't seem to show any interest.

"…to keep demons away" Dante added.

After hearing the word "demons" Vergil opened his eyes and glanced at it again. "Demons, huh?" He had a closer look at the pendant. "So this belonged to Sparda, you say" He said as he grabbed the red gem. "And… did it work?" He wondered.

"He said so" Dante said simply. After Vergil's silence, Dante rather ask more questions. "Do you really think it possesses some sort of power?"

"It's an amulet then. It must if it worked, that is" Vergil said dryly as Dante pulled it from his hands and put it back in his pocket.

"I was planning to give it to David for Christmas, knowing it belonged to his grandpa, perhaps he could be a little excited for it" Dante said simply.

"Perhaps" Vergil said careless. "Although, why would Sparda give a stranger any sort of amulet?" He said intriguing.

"Well, this guy is obviously older than us. We weren't born yet, so he didn't have anyone else to make a gift to, who knows" Dante said foolish.

"Well, if it is an amulet, it should hold some kind of demonic power. As for what kind? We'll need to figure it out after you give it to David" Vergil said coldly. "And if that's all you _**needed**_ me for, I'll return to the lounge"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks" Dante said somewhat pensive.

Suddenly Nero approached to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing over here? The party's over there!"

"Nothing" Vergil said as he passed beside Nero.

"Is everything okay?" Nero asked Dante.

"Yeah, don't worry kid" Dante said as he put an arm around Nero's shoulders. "Let's go back there, I was just asking something to Vergil"

When Vergil arrived to the lounge, the girls were chatting and laughing merry and peacefully. Vergil approached a little and got to listen a bit of their chat.

"And when are you and Vergil having kids?" Kyrie asked Lady.

Vergil was standing behind the sofa, he gave a sip to his drink and almost chocked when he heard that.

Lady turned around and saw Vergil. "Vergil!" She screamed surprised as if she were doing something bad. She stood up fast and went to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked as she patted his back.

Vergil straightened up and cleared his throat. He couldn't help to blush at having all the girls looks on him. "Yeah…" He said hesitant as he drank up the whole cup in a gulp. He walked to the table to serve some more.

"See what you girls did? You're scaring him…" Lady said jokey to the girls.

Vergil could still listen to them. He growled and drank another cup in a gulp.

Dante noticed the whole scene and even though he didn't listen to what happened, he figured by looking at Vergil and the girls laughing.

"Even devils get scared" Trish said giggling.

Dante chuckled and approached to Vergil. "What's the matter Vergy? Girls talking 'bout babies scare ya?" He mocked. "When's yours comin'?"

"Shut up" Vergil served some more and drank up.

"Wo, wo, hey! That's for all of us and for the whole night, not just for you!" Dante complained as he snatched the bottle from Vergil's hands. "It's just a baby, not the end of the world!"

"I prefer the end of the world!" Vergil said arrogantly.

"You would love that, wouldn't ya?" Dante said suspiciously. "Even more if it is caused by you, isn't it?"

"Well I'm considering it" Vergil said sarcastically serious.

"Kids are not as bad, what's the big deal?" Dante said simply.

"I alrea…" Vergil cleared his throat. "What else you got left to say? You'll have three soon" Vergil replied.

"Touché…" Dante said pensive. "Anyway, Lady's not pregnant, relax bro. I should be the one worried"

"Even so, nothing seems to worry you. Nothing can tear you apart…" Vergil said intriguing.

Dante stared at him and he could see a strange look in his eyes. For a moment he felt scared. Scared of his own blood.

"Right?" Vergil added.

"Right" Dante said serious. _What are you scheming?_ He wondered.

"I'd like to see that…" Vergil murmured as he grinned devilishly.

Suddenly Nero approached to them and felt tension in the air. "Hey, what's wrong? Can't you guys just get along? It's Christmas, chill out!" He said as he got in between Dante and Vergil and put his arms around their shoulders. "It's a day to be merry, to celebrate!"

Dante shook his shoulder and walked to the record player. "If you want us to be merry, we gotta change that music, man. If I would've known I would've brought my guitar, play some good music"

"You play?" Nero asked surprised.

"I have a Devil Arm that is a guitar, you think I wouldn't?" Dante said cocky.

"Well, it'd be fun to watch you play" Nero said.

"One of these days, kid" Dante said as he had a look at the records they owned. He didn't surprise of finding just shitty music. After a long search, he just found nothing of his like. Nero approached to him and took another record. "This is not as bad" Said Nero, as he stopped the record playing and switched it with the other. The music started playing.

Dante started feeling the beat, patting his foot. "That's not as bad, who was that again? Bubble guy?" Dante said.

"It's Bublé" Nero corrected him.

"Bubbles whatever…" Dante said foolish then he approached to Trish and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance with you, gorgeous?" He said sultrily as he winked an eye to her.

Trish giggled and took his hand. "Of course, handsome" She said slyly as Dante kissed her hand eyeing her with his penetrating blue eyes.

Dante led her to the "dancefloor", next to the dining table where there was a bit more space to dance.

Nero followed Dante's example and asked Kyrie to dance.

So Lady was the only one without a dance partner. She stood up, turned to look at Vergil. Vergil had a glimpse at her and rapidly turn his look elsewhere. He just kept drinking. By the time he noticed, Lady was already beside him with her hand stretched out to him. He turned to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"Do you need anything?" Vergil asked Lady.

"Care to dance?" Lady said staring at him penetratingly with her special dual color eyes.

Vergil surprised raising both eyebrows. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Dance?" He cleared his throat then eyed her up and down. How could he resist. He was about to give in, about to take her hand, when he shook his head. "I don't dance" He said arrogantly as he turned his face from hers.

"Oh, c'mon Vergil, just one song!" Lady said raising her voice and complaining.

Vergil turned to look at her again. He stared at her arrogantly. "What do I get in return?"

"Oh, c'mon Vergil, let's just dance" She said careless as she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Vergil finished his drink in a haste. "You know I don't dance, woman!" He complained.

"I'll show you how" Lady said with a smile.

The song that was playing had a bit faster beat. Dante was spinning Trish and bending her like a doll.

"Oh Dante, don't shake me up too much!" Trish complained.

Dante pulled her closer to his chest in a second. "You didn't complain last night, baby" He said slyly.

Trish just grinned. Then the next song was much slower. "Oh thank goodness…" She sighed. "…mmm… I wanted to have you closer to me"

"You did?" Dante said slyly as he held one of her hands and roamed the other down her back, reaching her tailbone; he clung to her body while they danced slowly.

"Lucky you it's a slow song" Lady said to Vergil. She took his hands, placed one on her waist and kept holding the other. "Now follow my steps…" She said while Vergil turned his look down trying to see her feet, but her boobs got on the way.

"My steps, not my breasts…" Lady said with a chuckle.

Dante and Nero couldn't help to laugh.

"Why don't you yell it better!" Vergil complained. "Besides, I can look wherever I want"

"Relax baby" Lady said as she rested her head on his chest and kept dancing slowly. She let go of his hand and embraced him.

Vergil turned his look up annoyed, avoiding everyone's look. And without noticing, he was already dancing.

Before the song ended, Lady straightened up. "See, you're dancing!"

Suddenly he stopped just when the song finished. The kids were close from there so he just approached to David, he grabbed him by the arms and lifted him, carrying him to Lady. "Now you dance with your aunt" He said coldly as he let go of him.

David surprised. "Oh, okay…" He took her hands and they started dancing, although he kept watching his parents dance.

"Vergil…" Lady called out.

"You said _**one**_ song" Vergil said emphatically as he approached to the table and served one more drink. Then he headed to the sofa and had a seat. He kept staring at them dance, though.

Suddenly Lady lifted him up to her chest to dance better. David couldn't help to stare at her cleavage. "No wonder uncle Verge got lost here" David said jokey.

"David!" Trish yelled at him.

Dante just laughed like Nero and Kyrie.

Vergil paralyzed and noticed Lady blushed and laughed nervously. "Like father, like son…" She said.

"I wanna dance with mom too!" David yelled. "Can we switch?" He asked Lady.

"Sure" Lady said faking a smile. She wasn't very pleased to dance with Dante. She switched partners with Trish, putting David down.

Dante took Lady's hand and luckily it wasn't a slow song, so they didn't have to be very close to each other. But they did catch Vergil's attention right away. He watched Dante's every move, his hands most importantly. He couldn't help to piss off. He kept drinking instead.

"You really are a good dancer" Lady said surprised.

"I'm good for everything Lady" Dante said slyly.

"More than good I'd say…" Trish said as she approached to them. She didn't seem like it but she kept an eye on them too.

"I bet…" Lady said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the song finished and again a slow song played.

Lady couldn't help to get nervous. She knew Vergil would be pissed.

Dante took her hand and placed the other on her hip. He tried to avoid her look. "I bet Vergil is staring at us" He whispered to Lady.

"I bet he is. I don't even want to look" Lady said nervous.

"Oh c'mon, relax" Dante said as he gave a step back and raised an arm to make her spin around slowly, then he pulled her closer.

Trish was tired already, so she and David went to have a seat with Vergil. She noticed he was upset. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you go and dance with her?" She said simply.

"So, it doesn't bother you…" Vergil said raising an eyebrow.

Trish sighed. "Well, not really, not like she has a crush on him" She grabbed her cup to have a sip. David went with the other kids to play. "Although, I gotta admit, I was pretty jealous before, when Lady didn't know that we were together. She used to flirt a lot with him, not that he was interested anyway, well not flirt, but she used to hang around a lot"

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"Oh, don't listen to me. Just go dance with her" Trish said faking a smile. She gave a sip to her drink and watched Vergil stand up. He finished his drink and approached to them. "Who am I kidding? It does bother me. Why is she too damn close to him?" Trish complained to herself as she kept watching them.

"Are you staring at my boobs too?" Lady said jokey.

"I'm trying not to, but it's kind of umm… inevitable" Dante said with a chuckle. "Just checking why David said that. You got quite a cleavage there. But Trish is still more gifted than you are" He said foolish.

Suddenly Lady broke away from him raising an eyebrow. "Is it a competition or what?" She said pissed.

"Nope. I was just saying…" Dante said foolish.

Suddenly Vergil approached to them. "May I steal your partner?" He tried to sound polite enough.

"All yours" Dante said pleased to get rid of her and went to sit with Trish. "You're tired already? Or it's not fun if you're not dancing with me?" He said jokey.

"A little…" Trish said dryly without turning to look at him.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked confused.

"Did you enjoy your dance with Lady?" Trish said arrogantly.

"What!" Dante said confused. "Don't tell me you're jealous baby"

"No…" Trish said turning her face from him.

"Oh baby, c'mon… look at me" Dante grabbed her by the chin and turned her face towards his. "Baby, I love you more than anything in this world" He noticed her eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby, don't cry" Trish clung to his chest and started crying. "Baby, what's the matter?" He asked worried as he rubbed her back and stroke her hair. "Why are you crying baby? You'll worry the others"

"I don't know" Trish said sobbing. "I'm too sensitive right now"

Dante tried to soothe her. "It's okay baby, calm down" He said as he rubbed her arms.

"Why were you staring at her boobs?" Trish asked as she swallowed her tears.

"What? I was not!" Dante said. "I just had a tiny glimpse at her bosom, that's all" He noticed she was still pissed. "You are a million times better"

"I know that" Trish said pouting.

"Then why do you cry, sweetheart?" Dante said lovingly as he moved a lock from her face.

"Because I'm pregnant" Trish said sniffling.

"Oh darling, it's alright" Dante chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Nero approached to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. She's a little sensitive, that's all" Dante said.

"I'm hungry" Trish pouted.

"You wanna have dinner?" Nero asked as he turned to see the clock. "It's 8:30, we can have dinner if you want"

"That's okay Nero. I'll have some snacks. Thank you" Trish said wiping off her tears.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nero worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone" Trish said embarrassed.

"Can you serve me a little more juice?" She asked Dante.

"I'll get it for you" Nero offered.

"Thanks" Trish said with a smile. "Oh, I hate crying in public"

"I know. You never do that" Dante said pensive. "As a matter of fact, you never had before" He pulled her against his chest again. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to piss Vergil off. Besides, that was the only way to get rid of her"

Trish straightened up again. "So you did it on purpose" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… a little?" Dante said hesitantly.

Trish just twisted her lips and reached for a snack instead.

"Here you go" Nero said as he handed her the cup of juice.

"Thanks" She said with a smile. "You want some?" She asked Dante while she held a piece of breaded cheese.

"Yeah" Dante replied.

Trish fed him in the mouth and giggled when he almost bit her. "Dante!"

"What! You make me want to eat you, hot stuff" He said sultrily.

"Dante!" Trish said laughing. "Wait till we get home" She said after Dante started kissing her uncontrollably. Trish broke away from the kiss and had more snacks, but Dante pulled her against him and kissed her with a loud noise.

"Tastes better from your lips" He said licking his lips.

"I'm sure…" Trish grinned then she turned to look at Lady and Vergil. "I'm surprised they're still dancing"

Dante turned to look too. "I know, Vergil dancing, that's new"

Kyrie went to the kitchen to check on dinner. The kids were desperate to eat. They were running around the house, playing games. And that made them hungry.

Suddenly David surprised Trish and Dante. He was breathing heavily when he came up to Trish.

"Hey, hey! Stop running kiddo" Dante said.

"We're playing" David said careless. "When are we having dinner? I'm hungry" He asked as he grasped from Trish's knees.

"Well, go ask your aunt Kyrie, honey" Trish said simply.

Vergil and Lady kept dancing very close together. For once he seemed to be enjoying the moment. "Don't cling to me" Vergil complained.

"Oh, why not? I wanna be close to you" Lady complained jokey. "You don't wanna feel me?"

Vergil took a deep breath. "I do. You know I do. But I am not like Dante. There's times and places for certain things" Vergil said serious.

Suddenly Lady turned over, facing her back at Vergil and clung to his body. She giggled as she grasped from the sides of his legs and started swaying her hips smoothly with the music.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Mary?" Vergil said in a low voice as he took her by the waist, but it was evident, he wasn't very pleased.

"Teasing you…" Lady giggled. "…don't you like how it feels?" She said seductively.

"More than you can imagine" Vergil whispered as he put his hands over her hips, holding her tightly. "But, don't you listen to a word I say?" He complained in a low voice.

"Oh Vergil…" Lady complained. "Why don't you drink some more?" She tried moving away from him, but he rapidly held her tighter from her hips and pulled her against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vergil muttered.

"I want a drink. I'll get you some" Lady said simply.

"You aroused me. Now I have an erection to hide. You're not going anywhere. Besides, there's kids around" Vergil said upset to Lady's ear. "It's your fault"

"Well, follow me then. It's just a few steps away." Lady said simply. She turned around to face him and she lowered her look at his crotch. She giggled. "I think it's quite noticeable"

"You don't say…" Vergil said sarcastic.

"And you think keeping me close to you, you'll get it down?" Lady said raising an eyebrow.

"I just need to cover it!" Vergil replied in angry whispers.

Suddenly Dante turned towards Vergil and noticed the way he was walking with Lady. He chuckled. "Vergil's got a boner" He murmured to Trish.

Trish couldn't help to turn to have a look. She rapidly turned around. "Oh, leave them alone Dante. As if you didn't"

"I'm not trying to hide it…" Dante said careless as he put both arms over the top edge of the sofa.

"Well you should" Tish said as she grabbed a cushion and put it over Dante's lap.

Dante just laughed and gave a sip to his drink. "Oh, I can't wait to get home, baby"

"I know honey, but we have to wait" Trish said emphatically.

"I got your surprise at home" Dante said winking an eye.

"My surprise? What is it?" Trish said excited.

Dante just nodded. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

"Oh Dante…" Trish complained.

"You'll have to wait, hot stuff" Dante said enticingly as he stared into her eyes naughtily. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer into a kiss.

"Dinner's ready!" Nero yelled suddenly.

Vergil and Lady had already sat down by the table. The kids followed right away. Nero was helping Kyrie carry the food to the table. Everything was almost set and ready.

"C'mon Dante, Trish... you don't want it to get cold" Nero said.

Trish stood up from the sofa and was heading to the table, when Dante took her hand and cleared his throat, giving her a look.

Trish turned to look at him, then lowered her look at his crotch. "Just walk behind me" She murmured.

Dante just twisted his lips and put the cushion aside. He stood up and walked behind Trish. They sat by the table with the others, when suddenly Kyrie began to say a prayer and give thanks.

Dante and Vergil turned to look at each other while the ladies, Nero and the kids except for David, bowed their heads with respect. Trish and Lady pulled from Dante's and Vergil's arms so that they'd show respect as well. Trish turned to look at David and gave him the eye. David just bowed his head and anxiously waited for the prayers to finish.

"Amen" David said loudly when he thought Kyrie had finished, but she hadn't. His head seemed to reel annoyed.

Dante and Nero chuckled the lowest they could.

"Amen..." Now Dante said. It was over, but Nero started talking now.

"I'd like to say a few words" Nero said.

Dante, Vergil and David sighed annoyed.

"I won't take long, I swear!" Nero said feeling their annoyance. "First of all, I wanna thank you all for coming and making this possible. Our first Christmas together as the family we are. I wanna make a toast for my brothers Dante and Vergil and their beautiful wives..." Nero was saying when Lady interrupted him.

"We're not married" Lady said simply.

"As if you were" Nero continued. "And of course to my favorite nephew, I love you kiddo, you rock! And for the new ones on the way, can't wait to meet you. And of course my dearest Kyrie. You all make this family whole. For our first and not last Christmas together. For this and more to come..."

"Okay cheers! Cut it out already, kid!" Dante said annoyed, hoping Nero would shut up already.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten you" Nero continued and referred to the orphan kids. "I wanna thank you all for making them feel welcomed. They are like I once was, an orphan. But we try to give them the family they never had"

Vergil seemed pensive for a moment. Nero noticed his sudden absence and tried to bring him back. "And I hope Vergil and Lady give us a nephew or a niece soon!" Nero said effusively.

Vergil was holding the glass and had just taken a sip, when he heard that he just spitted all to his front right at Nero's face. "What!"

"Vergil!" Lady said surprised.

Nero chuckled with his face covered in wine, while Dante just laughed out loud. Someone had to return it to him. "Why don't you and Kyrie give us a nephew for a change?" Dante said laughing.

"Yeah, why don't you? You're in perfect age" Lady said to return Nero's joke.

Nero suddenly turned real serious, he blushed and felt incredibly nervous. "But we are too young still" He said laughing nervously.

"Young? But you are like 25, aren't you?" Lady insisted.

Nero turned even more nervous, if that was possible.

Dante thought they would finally uncover the truth. "This party's getting crazy-ha-ha-ha!"

"That would make you 35" Nero said slyly.

Lady raised an eyebrow. "And who said I was their age?"

"We are actually 36 ha-ha!" Dante said adding more fuel to the fire.

"Why don't we eat dinner, it's getting cold" Kyrie said suddenly, trying to save Nero from this mess.

"Yeah, let's..." Nero said holding Kyrie's hand tightly. "Thank you" He whispered discreetly to Kyrie.

They were all starving and everything looked delicious, so they couldn't refuse to Kyrie's demand. At least they did enjoy dinner. Then Kyrie brought some cookies she had baked for the kids.

"Wow, this is the best day of my life!" David's eyes bulged of excitement as he saw the cookies. He took a bunch before standing up.

The rest of the kids did the same. It was their best meal ever.

"How about a Christmas tale, so you can relax a little?" Kyrie asked the kids sweetly.

"Yay!" The three kids said excited. They were really full and still they had the cookies, so a nice rest would be perfect. The three sat on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. Kyrie sat on the sofa in front of them.

"I just hope she doesn't give them high hopes" Dante said sighing.

"You didn't get him anything?" Nero asked.

"Nope" Dante said simply. "I mean... I have something for him, but not what he expects"

"He'll like it anyway" Vergil said careless.

"What is it, what is it?" Nero asked curious.

Both Lady and Trish stood up, they took a pair of cookies and went to sit by the fireplace with Kyrie and the kids.

"You wanna listen to the tale?" Lady asked Trish.

"Well, I'm curious about what she comes up with. Besides, I didn't have a childhood. I wanna listen to a story too for once" Trish said.

"Me too. To be honest, I didn't have that type of childhood, this is like my first Christmas party too" Lady said a bit embarrassed.

The guys stayed at the table, drinking; they wanted to finish all they had bought. Nero doesn't really drink, like Vergil, so for once he wanted to drink. And Vergil, he just wanted to drink to forget this day.

They began chatting normal, but as they drank more, their conversation lost any sense of logic. They just laughed with no reason and made fun of each other; even Vergil was laughing and interacting with them. They started asking foolish questions to each other.

"What's the most number of times you've had sex in a day?" Nero asked to both Dante and Vergil.

Vergil didn't want to answer that, but he still did in the end, carelessly. His drunken state wasn't letting him take the best decisions. "Four"

Dante just said. "Eleven"

"What!" Both Vergil and Nero said shocked.

"No way!" Nero said surprised.

"Thirteen!" Trish yelled.

"Oh, right. Two more when we went to bed" Dante added.

"Holy fuck! Unbeatable!" Nero said still surprised and surprised of Trish's acute hearing.

"Yeah, well... I'm a stud" Dante said bragging as he laid back on the chair with his arms behind his head.

"How many times have you done it today?" Nero asked again.

"Today?" Dante wondered pensive. "I cannot remember right now but..." He said slowly. "...I'm saving it for tonight" He said as he sat straight and moved closer to them as if he was gonna tell a secret. "I've got this sexy outfit..."

"Oh, we don't wanna hear that!" Vergil complained.

"You asked!" Dante said.

"He asked!" Vergil said pointing at Nero with his half-full glass. He had a sip instead and asked. "Do you regret something in your life?" He asked openly for both Nero and Dante to answer.

Nero seemed pensive. "I could say... not meeting my parents but... I've had a great life so... I can't complain. I wouldn't change a thing" He said with a grin.

Vergil didn't really expect that answer.

Dante's semblance changed for a moment. "I regret not being there when Trish was attacked when she was pregnant and she... well you know the story. We'd be going for the fourth kid by now"

"Fifth" Nero corrected him.

"Right. I regret that too. But that time I was there and I could do nothing" Dante said seriously as if his drunkenness had vanished.

"Ugh... c'mon, don't get all sensitive" Vergil complained.

"Well... you really are a stallion" Nero said foolish to Dante trying to ignore Vergil's comment.

"And what do you know about being a father?" Dante asked a bit upset. "You don't know what it's like to lose a son"

Vergil grinned devilishly. "Hm. You would surprise"

"Hey Nero..." Dante said suspiciously. "...what would you say if you found out that Vergil is your father?" He asked grinning devilishly.

Vergil surprised with Dante's question. _Does he really know? _He wondered. He turned to look at Nero expectantly.

Nero burst out laughing. "No way! That would never happen!" He said trying to control his laughter. "Vergil my father? Ha-ha-ha... where do you get that from, Dante?"

Vergil really expected a different reaction from Nero. He drank all his glass and spoke up. "Yeah Dante, that's nonsense"

"Nonsense... right" Dante murmured and kept drinking too as he stared at Vergil carefully. He was drunk but still conscious of his acts.

The girls turned to look at them every time their laughters resounded in the living room.

The kids had finally fallen asleep after Kyrie's long story, with the hope that by the time they woke up, Santa would have left their presents under the tree.

Trish carried David to the sofa, Kyrie carried Carlo and Lady Julio. They approached to the guys to know how they were doing. More than an hour had passed.

"How are you Dante?" Trish asked as she grasped from his shoulders from behind.

"I'm good sweetheart, how are you?" Dante asked with a smile as he tilted his head back to look at her.

"You're not drunk?" Trish wondered.

"Do I look drunk to you?" Dante said as he stood up and turned towards Trish. He seemed just fine. She turned to look at Vergil and Nero and yet, she couldn't think the same about them. Trish approached to Dante and whispered. "Did they drink more?"

"Umm... don't think so" Dante said foolish.

"Vergil?" Lady asked from behind.

"What do you want, woman?" Vergil asked annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Lady asked a bit taken aback at his sudden anger.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Vergil said pissed as he stood up and staggered a little bit.

"Ha! So you're the grumpy type of drunk" Dante assured.

"And you're the horny one!" Nero laughed at Dante.

"Tell us something new..." Trish said jokey.

Everyone couldn't help to stare at Dante's groin.

"Hey! What are you all looking at?" Dante said bothered with all their looks and giggles. "And for your information, this is not an erection"

Now everyone turned to look at Trish. "What?" She said giggling. "It's true"

"So that would make you the foolish type of drunk, speaking nonsense" Dante said to Nero.

"Well, it's not nonsense" Trish said simply. "You do get more..."

Dante cleared his throat. "So what?"

"Well, what Nero says it's not as wrong..." Trish said.

"Don't help me, baby" Dante said a little pissed. "Anyway... we should do something to wake them up"

Nero and Vergil were staring down. Nero was still on the chair, holding the glass, but he had just fallen asleep. And Vergil was standing but his face was facing down. Lady waved a hand in front of his face and she got no single response.

"He's totally asleep and standing!" Lady said surprised.

"Let's play a game to wake them up" Dante said grinning devilishly.

"What kind of game?" Lady wondered.

"I don't know, something like... mimic" Dante said foolish.

"Oh, I play that a lot with the kids" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Great then. We'll take our partners and play in couples" Dante said simply.

"If they wake up, that is" Lady said bothered.

Kyrie approached to Nero. "Nero... Nero?"

Dante approached to him, snatched the glass from his hands and splashed him with it.

Nero stood up in a haste. "Yes! I'm awake!" He felt himself wet and blushed, he thought he had pissed himself, but then the smell of alcohol gave Dante away. "Hey!"

"You needed to wake up kid!" Dante said simply as he chuckled a bit. Then they just heard Vergil chuckling too; they turned around and noticed Vergil was awake already, laughing at Nero.

"Well then, everybody grab your partner and let's play!" Dante said simply.

"Play what?" Vergil wondered.

"Some sort of mimic game" Dante replied.

"What! I'm not playing that dull game" Vergil protested.

"C'mon Verge, it'll be fun" Nero said as he patted Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil turned to look at Nero. "Since when do you call me Verge?" He glared at him. "Whatever..." He grumbled as he finished his drink and there was no more left. But he was drunk enough to survive this.

Lady pulled Vergil from the arm and brought him closer to her.

"Okay, we'll start" Kyrie said. They began the game using a tablet to show the words to mimic. Kyrie held the tablet while Nero had to mimic and Kyrie guess.

Everyone looked carefully at them, paying attention. Although they mocked more than anything else. Nero was staggering so it was quite hard for him and Kyrie to mimic and guess.

"Nero!" Kyrie complained. "You can't play like this!"

Dante and Vergil burst out laughing.

"I told you it was a dull game" Vergil said serious after he tried to control his laughter.

"The word was drunk!" Nero complained

"Oh, I'm sorry Nero, I thought you were drunk" Kyrie said shyly as she turned and looked at the tablet.

"I'm a little drunk, but I'm good!" Nero complained. "Who do you think I am?" He kept complaining.

"It says trunk, you can't even read!" Kyrie complained when suddenly Nero fainted.

"I totally saw that coming" Dante mocked.

"Nero!" Kyrie approached to him and tried to help him up, but before she would, Nero stood up in a jump.

"I'm good! I tripped" Nero said suddenly.

"Right..." Dante kept mocking. "We better play something else"

"I have an idea" Nero said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "We're listening..." Dante said intriguing.

"Let's play... find your partner!" Nero said foolish. He felt everyone's stare and tried to explain. "We'll use a blindfold and try to find our partner" He added.

"Everyone wears a blindfold..." Lady said raising an eyebrow.

"No. Only men wear the blindfold and the partner guides through" Nero replied.

"Since when do women guide through anything?" Dante said foolish.

"Hey! We do guide you guys for things" Trish complained.

"Like what?" Dante asked cocky.

Trish seemed dubious. "Well... I can't think of anything right now, but we totally guide you through a lot of things, right girls?" She said out loud.

"Totally" Said Lady.

"I guided you in Mallet Island" Trish couldn't think of anything else at the moment, but she was sure she had guided him through something else.

"You guided me? That was guidance?" Dante complained though a bit jokey. "Baby, you took me there and disappeared"

"You still found me" Trish said.

"By mere chance, just 'cause Mundus had taken you, besides it was him I was after" Dante added.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. This is just some stupid game to have a laugh not fight" Nero said. "Although that story sounds interesting" He murmured to himself.

Kyrie found three blindfolds and gave each to Nero, Dante and Vergil. Vergil didn't want to play the stupid game but he was merely conscious so he couldn't complain. The girls tied up the blindfolds to their respective partner, they spun them around a few times and walked away from them.

The girls started laughing as the spins made the guys really dizzy.

Dante bumped with Vergil. "Get off me!" Vergil growled.

"You get off me!" Dante replied as he pushed Vergil away.

Vergil almost fell but bumped with Nero now, holding from him.

"Hey! Remember you gotta yell our names! How are we supposed to find ya?" Nero complained.

"I told you they weren't good for guiding" Dante complained.

"Oh, you wanna see how good I am, Dante?" Trish said slyly.

"Oh, I know you're good baby, very. But we are not talking about that right now" Dante replied slyly as well, guiding by her voice. He reached her in seconds.

Vergil pushed Nero away and tried walking somewhere else. Nero almost fell just like Vergil.

"Nero!" Kyrie yelled so he'd tried to find her.

But Lady never yelled Vergil's name so he reached for the first thing he could find, no matter what it was.

Dante had touched Trish's belly. "So, I guess that makes me the winner, right? I was the first to finish"

"My specialty..." Trish said slyly. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands squeezing her breasts from behind.

"Vergil!" Lady yelled.

"Trish?" Vergil said foolishly.

Suddenly Dante removed the blindfold and saw Vergil well gripped from Trish's breasts. "Hey!" He complained. "Get your hands off her! What is wrong with you?"

Vergil straightened up loosing the blindfold from his eyes. He took his hands off Trish. "I tripped" He said to excuse himself.

"Yeah, right. How convenient" Dante said pissed as he folded his arms.

"Tripped my ass!" Lady said pissed. "And how the hell did you know it was Trish!" She complained.

"What!" Vergil said surprised. In his state at the moment any sound was irritating and Lady's yells even more. "Quiet down, woman! You're annoying me" He said bothered.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Lady said mad.

Nero removed the blindfold. "Why does everything has to end up bad?" He said sighing.

Trish tried to say something, but she just didn't know what. She just turned to look at Dante who just shrugged.

"Well, for starters, I know you perfectly and it felt different so I thought it could be Trish" Vergil said coldly. "You always exaggerate, Mary"

"Exaggerate you say?" Lady said still pissed, thinking of something to reply. "So what if I touched Dante's..."

"Okay, okay, relax you guys. It was just a game. You know what, no more games. Let's just sit down and relax, okay?" Nero put in between them and tried to bring them closer. "Just give her a kiss and make up with her" He said to Vergil.

"What!" Vergil said surprised. "I'm not kissing her" He said simply as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Why not?" Lady complained.

"Because I'm not Dante and I don't like to show affection in front of anyone, and you know it!" Vergil said mad.

Lady's anger suddenly vanished and now she smiled slyly. "Oh, c'mon Vergil, just one kiss" She said sweetly as she tried moving closer to him.

But Vergil reacted right away despite his drunkenness, he opened his eyes abruptly and started stepping back surprised. "What are you doing woman!" He eyed her shocked. He started running away from her. "Leave me alone, woman!"

"Oh, c'mon Vergil, don't resist me!" Lady insisted.

Everyone started laughing and it kind of annoyed Vergil, he was making a scene. He suddenly stopped running but Lady bumped with him and fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Mary?" Vergil turned around worried. "Are you alright?"

Lady had her eyes closed as she kept on the floor motionless.

Vergil crouched beside her. "Mary?" He leant towards her.

Suddenly Lady opened her eyes and took Vergil by the cheeks and kissed him. Vergil's eyes kept opened wide the whole time.

"You fell for it" Lady said giggling.

Vergil was still in shock.

"Why does he keep calling her Mary?" Nero wondered confused.

"Because that's her real name, kid" Dante replied.

"Really?" Nero said foolish.

"You really thought "Lady" was her name? What is wrong with you?" Dante mocked.

"I can't believe he fell for it" Trish said shaking her head.

Vergil kept motionless for a moment and thought _What the hell... _He kissed her once again but a more passionate and longer kiss.

"Vergil..." Lady mumbled, trying to get him off her now.

"You wanted a kiss, didn't you? That's what you're having" Vergil said to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"But Vergil..." Lady said blushing as he kept kissing her.

"So now that's an adults only scene" Dante mocked. "He's totally wasted"

"Yup..." Nero said as they all turned away from them. "Are you up for dessert or something?" Nero asked foolishly.

"You're up that easily?" Dante mocked.

"Look who's talking..." Trish said as they went to sit by the table again. "I do want some"

"Mmm... me too" Dante said eying Trish seductively. He leant to kiss her.

"Dessert you silly" Trish said giggling.

"Oh, c'mon baby, you are my favorite dessert" Dante said slyly.

"Oh, you naughty boy" Trish said enticingly as she gave him a noisy kiss, savoring his lips slowly.

Kyrie came from the kitchen with a pie.

"You too?" Nero said. "Thank God the kids are asleep"

"A pie?" Dante wondered as he smelled something sweet.

"Apple pie" Nero added.

"With ice cream?" Dante asked.

"If you want" Kyrie said.

"And here I thought the kids were asleep" Nero said.

"Oh be quiet Nero, they're our guests, we have to please them" Kyrie said.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Nero sat down and watched Kyrie go to the kitchen. But his stare was fixed on her ass.

Dante noticed. "What you looking at, kid?" He mocked. "You hungry?" He said slyly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Nero said foolish as he turned his look at them. "Oh man, I get very horny when I'm drunk"

"That's a family thing" Trish said with a grin.

"I'm sorry Trish" Nero felt a little embarrassed for saying it.

"And stupid" Dante added.

"Dante..." Trish twisted her lips.

"Do you want us to go?" Dante asked simply. "It's almost midnight anyway"

"No, no. Of course not. Besides, the kids are staying tonight. Even the thought of s-e-x is forbidden"

"I feel sorry for ya" Dante said with a sigh.

"I don't need your sympathy" Nero said looking down.

Suddenly Kyrie returned with the ice cream. "Here you go" She said sweetly as she placed a bowl with ice cream at the center of the table.

"Thanks Kyrie" Dante said with a smile.

"You guys want some pie?" Nero asked Vergil and Lady.

"Thanks" Lady said still blushing. Now she totally couldn't get Vergil off her. "Vergil..." Lady grumbled. "...stop. C'mon let's go with them" She said quietly.

"I can't" Vergil said simply. His drunkenness had returned just as his erection.

Lady stood up and Vergil right behind her. "Walk behind me" She murmured.

Kyrie served them a piece of pie and they all enjoyed dessert as a family.

"Hey look!" Nero said suddenly. "It's starting to snow!" He said pointing at a window.

"Oh damn, the road's gonna be awful" Dante complained.

"You can stay if you want. There's enough empty rooms in this house" Kyrie offered.

"Oh no. Thanks Kyrie. Don't get me wrong, but I got some presents at home I can't wait to give Trish..." Dante said eying Trish naughtily. "...and David of course" He turned to look at them.

"That's alright. I understand" Kyrie said with a smile.

"Can you give us a ride home too?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, sure" Dante said. "I guess we should go now"

"Yeah, it's really late" Trish added.

They all stood up from the table. Trish approached to the sofas and carried David to her chest. He didn't even twitch.

Kyrie asked Nero to take the kids to a room. He'd carry Julio first and then Carlo.

"Be careful Nero" Kyrie said.

"Wait up, I'll be right back!" Nero said to Dante so they'd wait for him to say goodbye. Nero returned after a few minutes and walked them to the door. They all hugged each other and wished a Merry Christmas to all. "I hope next year we can have another Christmas party with more kids" Nero said.

Dante chuckled. "Of course. As long as Kyrie cooks, I'm in"

Everyone had a laugh and said goodbye. They walked to Dante's car. Dante got the door for Trish. She got in with David still asleep on her chest.

Lady and Vergil climbed in at the back. And as soon as Dante turned on the car, Vergil fell asleep. Dante drove slow for the snow. He took around an hour to arrive to Vergil's house.

"Here we are..." Dante said as they arrived to Vergil's.

"Thanks Dante" Said Lady. "Vergil, Vergil... we're home" She said shaking his shoulder.

Vergil seemed like a zombie, but he woke up, got off the car and staggering he reached to the porch. Lady got ahead of him to open the door. She waved goodbye to Dante and Trish before entering.

Dante speeded up and headed home. He took his precautions due to the snow, so they took a little longer to get home.

"Dante?" Trish asked.

"What is it, baby?" Dante replied.

"How come you don't look like Vergil, you're still very conscious" Trish said.

"Well, that's because he's not used to drink, like Nero and I think he drank too fast" Dante replied.

"And you're not even a little drunk?" Trish asked.

"I am, very, actually. But not the enough to start acting stupid like Vergil" Dante mocked.

"Oh, poor Vergil. I hope he doesn't feel sick" Trish said simply.

"You worry too much for him" Dante said a bit jealous. "In the other hand... I'm on my horny state so..."

"Do you have another state?" Trish said slyly.

"Touché..." Dante said jokey. He was beginning to feel stupid again. "With you by my side, I don't"

Trish just chuckled. "Home, sweet home" She said as they arrived home at last. "I had a good time, it was a nice party"

"Yeah, it was alright" Dante said as he parked in the garage.

"Poor Nero though. He must be desperate to get laid" Trish chuckled as they walked to the entrance of the shop.

"And now you worry about Nero..." Dante said twisting his lips as he walked behind her. "...you should worry about getting _**me**_ laid" He said as he gripped her by the hips from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Dante..." Trish giggled and shivered as she felt Dante's soft and wet lips brushing her sensitive skin.

Dante unlocked the door as he kept Trish well gripped. He opened up and they both entered the house.

Vergil and Lady entered the house. The first thing Vergil did was to throw himself onto a sofa. He was exhausted, but at the same time drunk and horny. He sat back on the sofa with his eyes closed, when Lady passed in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vergil asked as he grasped her by the hips. "You owe me something..."

"I thought you were wasted" Lady said as Vergil pulled her onto his lap.

"Like the first time I made love to you, and it didn't stop me" Vergil said simply as he took off the ugly sweater and threw it to a side.

"Hey! You should've left that on!" Lady complained. "You looked cute"

"Oh, shut up" Vergil said desperate as he pulled her much closer and started kissing her uncontrollably. His breathing began to speed up like mad while his hands roamed down her back till he gripped her hips tightly.

Lady unbuttoned his shirt, his temperature seemed to be rising. "Oh Vergil..." She roamed her hands on his strong chest and savored him, lowering her look to his groin. She started kissing his neck making Vergil moan. She undid his belt and trousers revealing his hardened cock. "Oh Vergil..." She moaned while his lips ran down her neck and bosom.

Vergil's hands moved under her dress, he could savor her just by touching and feeling her soft skin; her hips, her ass. He was desperate, he wanted to be inside of her. He took her panties and ripped them off. He gripped her tightly by the hips again and sank her on his dick, getting the most delightful moans from both. Lady's hips bounced on him and Vergil made every single one of her moves be stronger. They both moaned so intensely until Vergil switched sides with her, pushing her onto the sofa. He kept pounding her so hard; her intense and loud moans kept him going harder and harder. Lady was almost crying, enjoying the moment to the max.

Suddenly Vergil pulled from her arm and forced her to sit up. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up. He pulled her against the sofa, lifting her ass. He flexed a leg over the sofa for support and started pounding her from behind.

"Oh Vergil... ah-ahh...!" Lady moaned intensely.

"Oh Mary..." He bit his lips and pounded her deeper. He had her well gripped by the hips then he reached his hands to her breasts, pulling her against him at the same time he squeezed them.

After a little while he moved his hands to her waist and let himself fall onto the sofa with her on top of him still. She was lying face up over him; she gave him a little hand so he'd thrust her again. He pounded her slow at first but rapidly speeded up. Both their hips moved intensely as her inner muscles pulsated around his cock. He tried to hold his cum until she finished. Then suddenly he pulled it out from her spewing all his elixir up in the air. His cum flew over them and suddenly the lamp beside the sofa turned on. They were both breathing heavily.

"Oh Mary..." Vergil gasped while he tried to control his breathing.

"Vergil, you should've come inside of me, I'm still taking the pills" Lady complained.

"Oh, I tend to forget. Sorry" Vergil said simply.

Lady saw a strange shadow in the ceiling and realized where his cum had ended up. She turned and looked at the lamp and sighed.

Vergil's drunkenness returned and he couldn't help but laugh. "I bet Dante had never done that" He kept laughing.

"What? Turning a lamp on with cum? Eww, I don't wanna know, he doesn't even have lamps" Lady said as she straightened up and sat on the sofa.

Vergil sat up too. "Ohh... you got me all wet" He complained and smirked.

"It's your fault for leaving your clothes on. You probably ruined my dress too, so we're even" Lady said. "C'mon..." She said as she stood up. "...let's go take a warm and relaxing bath" She said as she reached out for him.

Vergil took her hand and stood up. Then Lady let go of his hand and walked ahead of him, but he gripped by her hips to keep himself from falling. He kept staggering a little. "Not so fast, love" He said simply as they went up the stairs.

Lady surprised for he had never called her that way. She even stopped and turned to look at him. "You really are drunk..."

"What? What did I say? Did I do something wrong?" Vergil asked simply as he looked back to see if he dropped something.

"No" Lady said with a smile.

"Then why don you stop?" Vergil asked.

"Oh, nothing" Lady said blushing as she continued their way upstairs.

Meanwhile at Dante's, Trish was going up the stairs carrying David to take him to his bed. He was still asleep, but suddenly he moved and woke up.

"Are we home yet?" David asked drowsy.

"Yes honey, but you need to sleep, okay?" Trish said in a low voice so he wouldn't wake up completely.

"What time is it?" David asked

"Almost three. Go back to sleep" Trish said in whispers.

"What!" David jumped from her arms and ran down the stairs. "That means Santa already came!"

"That's what I was attempting..." Dante sighed.

"I wanna open up my presents!" David said excited and completely awake now.

Trish sighed and grabbed hold of the banister. There were no presents under the Christmas Tree. She turned to look at Dante and Dante looked at her for a moment. This was exactly the moment he wanted to avoid tonight. He took a deep breath and approached to David.

"Where are my presents?" David asked with sadness. "I was a good boy... well, almost all year, but..."

"David..." Trish went down the stairs to try to bring some solace to her son. But she just didn't know what to say.

"David..." Dante said serious as he looked down. "...the truth is... there's no Santa"

"Dante..." Trish said surprised as she stood in front of him, she gave him the eye but it was no use.

"But aunt Kyrie said that..." David was saying.

"That was just made up, stories they come up with to keep the kids' hopes up. But the truth is I am Santa" Dante said serious as he approached to David. He kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

David stared at him. "But you just said he didn't exist" He complained.

"I meant Santa is not that guy you saw at the mall. The image of Santa is made up just for getting profits during the holiday. Santa is really any kid's parent, can be the mom or dad. Usually the dad" Dante said.

"Then why didn't you get me anything?" David kept complaining.

"I swear I was. I even found what you asked for even before you asked for it. But some crazy woman at the mall stole it from me" Dante said to excuse himself.

"Yeah, right..." David said down. "You are the worst Santa ever, bad Santa" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Honey..." Trish said. "...your dad is telling the truth. He tried his best to get what you wanted. But it was the last one and now it's out of stock"

"Then why didn't he get me anything else?" David complained.

Trish kept pensive for a moment and realized David was right. She turned to look at Dante. "He's right. Why didn't you?"

"Ugh... now I'm the bad guy, the bad Santa. Okay, I admit it. But if I didn't get something else, it's because there wasn't anything else right for you" Dante said as he straightened up and turned towards David. He watched him go upstairs with tears running down his cheeks. "David!" He called him.

"Honey?" Trish called him too but he kept his way upstairs. "Oh Dante..." She said turning to look at Dante again with a sad expression.

Dante looked at her too. "Don't think it doesn't break my heart"

Suddenly David heard this strange noise outside, before reaching the hallway. He stopped. "What's that noise?" He asked.

"Noise?" Both Trish and Dante said in unison.

"What noise?" Dante wondered still looking at Trish. She just shrugged.

David ran down the stairs. "It's Santa. I'm sure he is. You just have to believe!" He said excited.

"Believe what?" Dante said frowning. "He's lost it. His illusion is such he's imagining things already" He sighed.

"Don't you hear the jingle bells? From Santa's sleigh?" David turned to look at Dante and Trish and saw their strange expressions. "Like the song!"

Dante just raised an eyebrow. They seriously didn't hear anything.

"Oh, I hear it!" Trish said faking surprise.

Dante turned to look at her really surprised. "Really?"

Trish just winked an eye to him.

Suddenly David hurried outside, he wanted to catch Santa by surprise. "I knew he couldn't forget me…" He said as he opened the door and walked outside. It was still snowing, it had been all night, so the streets were completely covered in snow. He ran till the street looking for Santa, for he was not seen in the skies. And when he turned to his right, there he was, Santa, holding his red sack. "I knew you existed" David said excited as he stood still, staring at him.

"Come here little David, I've got something for you in here" Santa said intriguing.

David approached to him slowly. "You know my name..." He said surprised.

"Is this what you wanted?" Santa said as he opened up his sack. A strange surge of light seemed to emanate from inside. He closed it right away to make it more thrilling.

"What's that?" David said surprised as he ran to have a look.

"It's magic!" Santa said. "You want to look?"

David just nodded as rapidly Santa opened his sack and again the light emanated as if contained inside.

"Look David, your swords are in here…" Santa said but his voice was no longer kind and now it switched to diabolical as he spoke. And suddenly David was absorbed by the sack and together with him, Santa.

"This has gone too far, Dante" Trish said serious.

Dante held Trish's hand, he had a strange feeling. "Don't worry baby. You go upstairs and relax. I'll be right back, beautiful" He said sultrily.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Your surprise is there, so you can surprise me when I get back" Dante said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh Dante…" Trish giggled as she kissed him and hurried upstairs.

Dante waited till she reached upstairs, he took his guns just in case and went outside. "David!" He yelled. He got to see a strange light disappearing on the road, really close. "David?" He opened the door again and reached out for Rebellion. The sword flew straight to his hand and now he hurried outside. He saw David's trace on the snow. He followed his steps to a strange red sack. "What the fuck?" He leant to grab it and opened it up. Inside it looked like a strange power swirling. "Oh no…" He said worried. He didn't hesitate and let himself be swallowed in by the portal. He was teleported to hell. He had years he didn't visit the depths of hell.

"David!" Dante yelled. His scream echoed around hell.

"Dad!" Dante heard David's scream coming from all directions, trying to fool him. "I'm here!"

Dante turned left and right, back and forth. "Fuck!" He said pissed. He had no choice but to find him himself. He started advancing in the depths of hell as lesser demons began appearing out of nowhere, slowing his pace. "Let's get this party started" He said devilishly as he crossed his arms at his front, pointing Ebony and Ivory at the demons now surrounding him. All demons launched at him at once. He leapt off the ground and shot them from up high and descended shooting and swaying Rebellion, slaying all demons. He finished with all of them in seconds and kept advancing looking for David. He didn't have much time, before the portal he came from would close up. "David!" He kept yelling. He encountered a few more demons, a bit stronger ones with big weapons. He evaded their spiky weapons by millimeters, he could feel the air brushing the back of his head and his chest as the demons attacked him from the front and back. But he just chuckled and smiled devilishly as he slid beside them and slashed them with Rebellion; he used both his pistols and Rebellion to get rid of them, when suddenly the place started shaking. Dante heard David scream again. He hurried to the source and found David struggling to keep his demon form. His body kept switching from human to demon form.

"Get away from me!" David yelled. Even his voice changed from his childish human voice to a vicious devilish voice. But he couldn't keep his Devil Trigger.

A demon tried to restrain him from behind as he saw Dante approaching to them. The demon rapidly restrained him with a hand as he held a big blade just before his neck. "Blink, he dies" The demon uttered.

Dante couldn't help to remember Mundus when he had Trish tethered. He blinked slowly and chuckled. "He didn't" Dante mocked. His face suddenly turned vicious. "But you will" He said as he pointed Ebony at the demon, he fired even before the demon could notice and the bullet pierced right betwixt his eyes. The demon involuntarily released David and he tried to run towards Dante when more demons appeared surrounding them. A demon caught David by the ankles and brought him down, dragging him away from Dante.

"David!" Dante yelled as he saw the action the demons schemed.

David twisted his torso to look at the demon. "Let go!" He yelled as he finally managed to release lightning through his hands, getting rid of the demon for a moment. But Dante noticed more demons approaching to him. He just yelled. "Stay down!" He cast Rebellion in a Round Trip, slaying all demons around David. He finished them off with Ebony and Ivory and as the sword returned to him, he stabbed the demon in front of him with a Stinger move. But still, more kept appearing, a few around David and the others surrounding Dante. It was piece of cake for Dante, but David kind of paralyzed before the hideous demons.

David's eyes simply opened widely as the demons approached to him slowly, crawling on their bony hands with those little but sharp claws. Their twisted eyes were mesmerizing. David just kept on the ground, crawling back with his arms trying to retreat a little from the disgusting demons. He just couldn't take his eyes off the creatures. His face denoted disgust more than horror, but he surely wasn't ready to fight demons yet.

Dante just heard his complaints, moans and gasps and he couldn't help to chuckle. He wanted to see what he could be capable of. It didn't seem like it, but he didn't take his eyes off David, even if he was fighting other demons. Still, he battled the demons before him, slashing left and right, splattering blood around everywhere. He suddenly heard a demon speak.

"You are surely a valuable gem in the Underworld… the most wanted creature of both worlds…" The demon said in a wicked voice.

"Me?" David wondered.

Dante turned to look at him surprised. _Where did he come from?_ He wondered.

"Your father's only vulnerability, besides your mother of course. That treacherous devil…" The demon chuckled as he caressed a side of David's face with his long and sharp claws, lacerating his cheek a little bit. A tiny drop of blood ran down his cheek falling over the demon's claw. "…and your blood is even more precious…" The demon said as he had a closer look at the drop of David's blood. "…the perfect breed between both worlds"

Dante meant to attack him but two armed demons used their weapons to block his way. Dante didn't care and just used Rebellion to open up his path. Rebellion's blade turned a deep red, full of power. And as it slashed the demons' blades, it tore them to pieces then a single slash with Rebellion was enough to kill them. The demons' corpses scattered on the ground and instantly turned to dust. Dante moved as fast as a shadow and stabbed Rebellion on a side of David's attacker.

"Don't you ever… lay a finger on my son" Dante said under his breath as he twisted the sword inside the demon's guts.

"Ughh…" The demon coughed blood, splashing David's face. "…you- always- have to- be so- rough, Son of Sparda?" He struggled to speak.

David was trying to rub off the blood from his face, he kept rubbing and rubbing nonstop.

"And I'm just starting" Dante said viciously as he pulled out the sword from the demon's side, splattering more blood onto the ground. And when finally, David thought he had rubbed off all the blood from his face, he was splashed with more. He could barely complain and he started rubbing it off again.

"Dad!" David complained as he tried to remove the blood fast, at least from his eyes. Then in the blink of an eye, Dante cut off the demon's head and it rolled just before David's feet. He managed to remove the blood from his eyes and turned to look at the object he just heard fall in front of him. "Aahh…" David yelled in a funny way, astonished with the head. His eyes opened widely, just as his mouth.

"C'mon son, get up. Let's get out of here before it's too late" Dante said serious.

"My- master…" The head began to talk.

David jumped off the ground horrified as he saw the eyes opened and it began to speak. He hurried to Dante's side and took his hand.

Dante turned towards the head.

"…wants- to fight you…" The demon's head managed to say.

Dante just grinned devilishly. "Hm..." He turned back and shot the head with Ivory. "Give him my regards..." He said as he started walking. "...whoever he is" He couldn't risk not reaching the portal before it disappeared. He started speeding up his pace when suddenly he saw an intense light not so far. He didn't hesitate and lifted David, carrying him as he Devil Triggered to run faster and be able to reach the portal. David just held tight from his chest and closed his eyes as Dante moved with incredible speed. The portal was closing, so Dante spread his wings and flew to the dying light, traversing through the portal just in time. They came out from the red sack and just as they did, it turned into a regular sack and completely empty.

Dante recovered his human form. David opened his eyes and couldn't help to feel relief of being home again. He embraced Dante by the neck very tightly.

"I'm sorry dad" David said with tears in his eyes.

Dante couldn't be mad at him. He was just a kid, after all. He rubbed Dave's back. "It's okay kiddo. But don't you _**ever **_do that again, you hear me?" He forced him to look at him in the eyes.

David felt ashamed for falling in the demon's trap. He couldn't look at his father in the eye. He just kept his stare down.

Dante twisted his lips and shook his head as he held David against him so tightly. "You scared me" He whispered.

"So it's true..." David asked.

"Huh?" Dante wondered what he meant. "What is?"

"That mom and I are your only vul-nero-ability?" David struggled to say.

"Vulnerability" Dante chuckled. "I told you so before" He said as he put him down. "Now, what did we learn today?" He asked jokey.

David seemed pensive for a moment. "Mmm... not to trust strangers?" He guessed.

"That's a good one. What else?" Dante replied.

"Demons are evil?" David didn't know what else to say.

Dante stopped walking and turned to look at him raising an eyebrow. "What? That's obvious. No! You should learn to listen and obey me and your mother. If you would've listened to what I had just told you, you wouldn't have gone running outside believing it was Santa out there just 'cause you heard some stupid jingle bell" He scolded him.

David just turned his face down.

Dante crouched to his level. He put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face. "Look at me" He said serious. "This is just an advice. **_Never_** expect anything from anyone. When you do and things don't turn out as you expected, you'll be hurt and suffer a letdown, so save all that crap. When you don't expect things to happen, they do. Trust me, I know" He said grinning.

David kept pensive. "Okay. I get it. I think?" He grinned.

Dante smiled too. "Look at you. You're all splashed in blood. Your mom is gonna kill me. It must be pretty late and I kept her waiting" He said suddenly worried.

"But we didn't take long, did we?" David wondered.

"The thing is, time in hell goes by differently. We must have been gone for a couple of hours. What am I gonna tell her?" Dante said really worried now.

"The truth dad" David said simply.

"Are you out of your mind! She should never know this ever happened. Promise me that. It'll be our dirty little secret, alright?" Dante said flustered as he stared David in the eyes.

"But aren't we supposed to tell the truth?" David said innocently. "This is why Santa doesn't give me any presents for Christmas" He complained.

"Again with that? I told you Santa doesn't exist" Dante insisted as he straightened up. "By the way. I do have something for you"

"You do?" David said marveled and excited.

"But you must promise me you will keep our secret" Dante said slyly.

"I will" David Said thoughtlessly.

"But first, let's sneak in and hope your mom's asleep. We gotta take a shower" Dante whispered.

"Okay" David nodded as they snuck in, trying to make no noise.

_**A couple of hours earlier...**_

Trish went inside the room and found this sexy Santa's helper outfit over the bed. "Oh Dante. I should've known it was something like this" She said with a chuckle. "Let's see how I look with this on" She undressed completely and put it on. She noticed it had a hole right at the crotch. "Oh, how clever..." She said slyly. She peered herself in the mirror. "Oh, it does look good on me" She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Dante to come. She was horny enough for staring at her own reflection, so she just kicked the closet door to stop staring at the mirror. She laid back on the bed and sighed. "Why do you take so long?" She wondered.

Time passed and they just didn't return. She was beginning to lose patience and desperation was slowly possessing her. She just turned to look at the clock over the bedside table every now and then. She was desperate now, but at the same time, exhausted. So she just feel asleep and lost track of time.

The house was in a complete silence. Dante couldn't help to feel relieved. "Get in the bathroom and hand me your clothes" Dante said.

"Why?" David wondered.

"What did we learn today?" Dante said annoyed as he shut his eyes.

"To obey..." David grinned showing his teeth.

"Good. So c'mon" Dante said as he made a sign with his hands so he would hand it over.

"...and tell lies" David giggled.

Dante surprised. "It's just this one time" He protested in a low voice. "I'll go wash them so your mom doesn't find out. We gotta get rid of the evidence"

"Alright" David said as he got in the bathroom of the office. Dante followed him and turned on the shower while David took his clothes off.

"I'll be right back. You take a shower, okay?" Dante said.

Once the water was hot, David got in. Dante went to the Laundry Room. He put the clothes inside the washing machine, he undressed and put in all his clothes as well, poor sweater was probably ruined. He poured a large amount of detergent in there. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then headed to the bathroom with David. "Are you finished?" He asked.

"You could say" David said jokey.

"Alright then. Come here" Dante took a towel and wrapped David in it. He carried him in his arms and took him to his room. David put on some warm pajamas and Dante put him in bed. "Now you gotta sleep"

"What about my present?" David asked curious.

Dante's eyes opened widely. "It was in my pocket!"

"In the trousers you're washing..." David said.

"I'll be right back!" Dante said agitated. He ran down the stairs and hurried to the Laundry Room. He stopped the washing machine, grabbed his soaked trousers and reached his hand into the pockets. "Here it is!" He dried it with the towel and headed back upstairs. He kneeled before David's bed and revealed the amulet. "Here. It belonged to your grandpa. It's a magical stone that will keep the demons away, to keep you safe" He said serious.

"Wow, really?" David said marveled as he took the pendant and put it on. "It's so cool!" He said as he admired it hung by his neck. "It's not the sword, but I like it. Thanks dad" He said as he gave him a strong hug.

Dante hugged him too then kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams"

He then hurried downstairs, took a fast shower then went to check on the laundry. It had just finished washing so now he threw the clothes inside the dryer. He took his outfit and put it on. He hurried upstairs again and slowly opened the door to the room.

He found her completely asleep. "Thank goodness..." Dante whispered.

Suddenly Trish was awakened by a characteristic jingle. "Santa?" She said drowsy as she slowly opened her eyes trying to focus on the figure before her. "Dante!" She said with a smile as she saw Dante completely naked except for Santa's red hat, the tie and a pair of jingle bells hanging by a ring on his dick. He kept moving it with no hands, making them jingle.

"Hot Santa's here…" Dante said slyly. "…and it's looking for his hot helper, have you seen her?" He asked as he approached to her to the bed.

Trish sat up and grabbed his tie. "Well I'm hot and I could be of help…" She said eyeing him naughtily. "…depending on what you need, Santa…"

Dante was hard as rock, savoring her luscious body. That outfit suited her just perfect. He was almost drooling; even his dick was beginning to lubricate. "Santa needs a hand to get his "sleigh" down to town" He said as he stared at her swollen breasts.

"Oh, I see… perhaps I could give you more than a hand" Trish said as she grabbed her breasts and opened the road for "landing". "Does Santa's sleigh fit in here?" She asked teasingly.

"He needs to- try…" Dante gasped as he slid his cock between Trish's breasts. Her breasts were almost entirely exposed so the feel of her soft skin rubbing his dick felt awesome; plus, Trish kept sucking his head every time it peeped out between her breasts.

Trish loved the sensation of Dante's cock against her skin, but she wanted to eat it all. She kept arousing more and more and she started getting so wet between her legs. Her breathing speeded up, she wanted to feel him more. So she just suddenly gripped him by the hips and stuck his cock in her mouth almost entirely, in a single move. Those jingle bells just didn't cease to jingle.

"Ahh…" Dante's voice shivered and his eyes went blank as he felt Trish's deep throat eat him all. She started wobbling her head with desperation and Dante just couldn't hold it for long. "Ohh- baby…" He moaned deeply. "…calm down or- you'll make Santa- come…"

"I thought he wanted to come…" Trish said slyly as she suddenly stopped for a moment to take a breath. The jingles stopped for a moment until Trish started sucking his dick so hard and fast. The jingle bells began to jingle nonstop, they seemed like attached to Dante in a way, the more they jingled, the closer he felt to come.

"Aahh… oh Santa Claus- is- coming…ohh…" Dante's body tensed and shivered from head to toes as he came in Trish's mouth. But it was a big load she couldn't swallow, she almost chocked as Dante kept spewing his elixir on her breasts now. She swallowed and caught a breath.

Dante's breathing was heavy but he just aroused even more. Trish laid back on the bed with her legs spread, breathing heavily. He couldn't help to look at her pussy. "Are you done warming up yet?" He said slyly. "Santa needs a place to park his "big sleigh"" He said panting.

"The back door's locked…" Trish said slyly as she just lifted her torso a little to look at him.

"As long as the front door's opened…" Dante said desperately as he put himself upon her on the bed. He tried to thrust her fast but he felt her really tight. "Are you sure this door's opened?" He said foolish.

"Mmhmm…" Trish just pulled him against her by his tie, forcing him inside her. She panted and gripped the sheets and squeezed them tightly as Dante made his way in. "Aahhahh…"

"Oh- baby…" Dante panted. "Oh you are so tight…" He kept pounding her slowly, sliding in so smoothly, feeling every corner inside her. No matter the speed, it felt amazing. Trish couldn't stop moaning in pleasure and neither could Dante. Their bodies touched with every thrust as Dante kept pounding her harder and deeper now. You could tell how their arousal was just by listening to those jingles. They intensified just as their moans and their moves. Dante straightened up on his knees, pushing her legs backwards, reaching even deeper. Trish rather lift her legs over his shoulders, while they were a thrust away from climax.

Trish moved her hips rhythmically while Dante speeded up. His balls and the jingle bells kept bouncing on her ass when they suddenly shuddered and came together, moaning so intensely. They tried controlling their moans, but they just couldn't stop.

"Oh Dante…" Trish panted as she pulled him closer by the tie. "…oh don't stop, please"

"Oh Trish, trust me, I don't wanna stop…" Dante moaned. "…but Santa wants to try doggy style" He said as he pulled it out from her for a moment to turn her over. He then rapidly forced his cock inside. "Oh yeah…" He kept moaning deeply, enjoying the view of her perfect round ass and her still tight pussy.

"Oh Dante… ahh…" Trish moaned feeling all of Dante's cock sliding in and out so strongly and yet smoothly. "Oh it feels so good!"

Those damn jingle bells resounded all around the room as they bounced on Trish's ass together with Dante's balls. "Oh baby…" Dante started moving slower, the jingles slowed down a bit. He'd pull almost his entire cock out and then push it in so slow and yet so hard. He moaned with every thrust, just like Trish.

Trish's pussy began pulsating so strong. "Oh Dante, harder, harder!" She yelled and moaned and Dante just obeyed. "Ah-ha- ahh… ah-ha…"

Dante raised a knee and grounded his foot for better balance as he reached a hand to her breasts and the other to her waist as he thrust her strongly. He felt her coming so strong and it triggered his orgasm. He gripped her by the hips as he came.

They both collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"Oh Dante…" Trish panted. "…you didn't even kiss me" She complained gasping.

Dante's chest kept moving in and out with his heavy breathing. He turned to look at her. "You're right…" He panted trying to control his breathing. Once he managed, he turned towards Trish and moved upon her again. He kissed her softly and deeply. Trish felt all his love. She took him by the cheeks and stared into his eyes passionately.

"I love you Dante" She moaned and kissed him desperately.

"And I- love you- Trish…" He panted between kisses. The kiss aroused them once more. But they suddenly kissed a bit slower, enjoying each other lips so delightfully.

Trish could feel Dante's erection rubbing her skin so softly and the wetness between her legs; she desired him so much, it was inevitable. She spread her legs so Dante could dive right in.

Dante felt her wetness too. He couldn't help it; he feels just so attracted to her in every way that he falls prey to her temptations so easily. He settled right upon her and pound her so slowly and smoothly, enjoying every move, every breath, every second of it.

Their moans were soft and extended. They wanted this ecstasy to last. Both their hips moved slowly, synchronizing their way to climax. They kissed passionately almost the entire time unless their moans didn't let them.

But suddenly, those soft moves and moans changed as they now eagerly raced to the orgasm. Dante could feel she was almost there just like him. He pounded her deeply and strongly when he felt her inner muscles pulsate strongly and her moans turning so deep, and so he came with her, moaning so deep. He held her hand over the bed while his strong moves turned soft again until he just stopped.

Their hearts had speeded up like mad, they kept breathing heavily for a little while. Dante laid on her chest for a moment, before he pulled out and laid beside her, panting.

"What time is it, Dante?" Trish wondered as she kept panting.

It was almost 6:30 in the morning but Dante didn't want her to know. He rapidly and apparently unintentionally hit the clock over the bedside table, so she wouldn't see it. "Who cares, let's just have some rest" He said careless as he pulled her closer onto his chest.

"You're right. We should get some sleep" Trish said yawning just as soon as she laid her head over his chest. "You're not washing it up?" She asked. "You must be all sticky" She slightly chuckled.

"And you are full of cum inside" Dante mocked.

"Yeah, quite. Luckily, I'm already pregnant" Trish giggled.

Dante chuckled as he jerked to get up and go wash it up. He returned and Trish instantly cuddled up with him.

"I enjoyed this day very much" Trish said smiling.

"Oh me too" Dante yawned. He was really exhausted.

"We should repeat it next year" Trish said.

"We probably will" Dante said simply. "With two more little kids" He sighed.

Trish giggled and fell asleep suddenly, just like Dante. They slept for a few hours until the sun desperately tried to sneak in through their window.

This time, even David was deeply asleep. He hadn't gone to their room to bother not even once. Trish was the first to wake up. She felt the sun in her eyes so she opened them up. She moved Dante so he'd wake up too.

Dante woke up and he was starving. He stretched a little and yawned. "What time is it?" He wondered.

"I don't know. You hit the clock last night and it fell off the table" Trish said simply.

Dante picked it up and saw it was 1:30 in the afternoon. "Damn, no wonder I'm starving" He said simply as he got out of bed. He put on some clothes. A black sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. He felt something rolling down his leg but he didn't care.

Trish changed into comfy and decent clothes and they went downstairs to have something to eat.

"I can't believe David's still asleep" Trish said as she took some things from the fridge to prepare brunch.

"Yeah. He must have been really tired" Dante said foolish, remembering the battle with the demons from last night.

Trish began cooking and the smell of the food woke David up. He came down the stairs like a zombie, following that steamy goodness.

Dante surprised as he saw him coming inside the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, how was your sleep? Nothing could wake you up this time" He said playfully.

"Oh I was really exhausted from last night" David said carelessly.

Dante turned to look at him, he cleared his throat to call his attention and gave him the eye.

"From what exactly?" Trish wondered as she finished cooking.

David hesitated. "Fro- from the party…" He said foolishly.

"But you slept all night" Trish said frowning. "Why did you take so long to return last night?" She wondered. She felt they were hiding something.

"Oh I was having this dream where Santa was real and when I went outside I saw him taking off on his sleigh and the reindeers flying…" David said to make her forget the question.

Trish twisted her lips.

"Oh look!" David said surprised as he picked something from the floor right under Dante's chair. "It's a pair of jingle bells!" He lifted them at his face level. "Evidence that Santa exists!"

Both Dante and Trish's eyes opened widely in surprise.

"Yuck! It looks like the reindeer sneezed on it, it's all sticky and covered in a white…" David was saying when Trish approached to him and snatched it from his hands.

"Give me that!" Trish said pestered. "You go wash your hands!"

"Okay, okay. Relax mom" David said jokey.

Trish approached to Dante. "What is wrong with you Dante, why didn't you take it off?" She complained in a low voice.

"I forgot. I wasn't thinking about it" Dante said simply. They were so lost into each other last night, that they didn't even notice the unceasing jingling of those jingle bells.

Trish just shook her head and got rid of it.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Dante complained. "It was fun! I thought you liked it. You didn't complain last night"

Trish gave him the eye and tried to shush him.

"David was over a chair washing his hands there, in the kitchen's sink. He kept pensive for a moment, wondering what they were talking about. He finished and turned to look at Dante and winked. Dante saw him and winked back. "You know…" He started saying. "…I remember hearing jingle bells all night, I think they put me to sleep like a baby all night, or perhaps I was dreaming…"

Dante and Trish turned to look at each other surprised. Trish even considered pulling them out of the garbage. Could it be real? She had totally forgotten last night's incident with David and his sudden run away.

At least for now, Dante and Dave had managed to keep their secret.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Did you enjoy it? comments, thoughts... just leave your review. Thanks so much for reading, and thanks for waiting.

I'm gonna put this story as complete, but please consider another chapter next year, well this year if we're lucky. Well who knows it's just a thought.

For now, I'll continue with Vergil's Departure story, so you can expect that next, in the next few months that is.


End file.
